


背德者｜L'immoraliste

by Laien



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2019-10-18 04:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17573948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laien/pseuds/Laien
Summary: 垃圾au，伦理，贵族，纽特是忒修斯的便宜姐夫，忒修斯的姐姐因为和男仆不端行为怀孕，家里人为了掩盖丑闻，找到了纽特这个隔了八百万万里没落的远房表亲，基本上相当于是被卖给他家了，忒修斯的姐姐根本瞧不起这个远房表亲，甚至都没和他同房过，每天孤零零地住在三楼客房里，可是又要在舞会上被拉去充场面，虽然他根本不愿意，基本上是个寄人篱下的小可怜了，庄园主人也知道对不住这个便宜女婿，就让他跟着忒修斯打理庄园里的生意什么的，纽特读过书，还会拉丁文，受过良好教育，虽然穷，但要是没这桩事他可能会去当个家庭教师维持生计的，忒修斯本来也很高傲瞧不上他，但是表面上还是维持个兄友弟恭的样子，贵族嘛，就算讨厌你也一副八面玲珑的样子，哪想到我们小纽特纯真善良，以为这个人真心对自己好，就把忒修斯当成庄园里唯一一个可以信赖的人了，全心全意为忒修斯服务，整个身体和心都交给对方……然后就搞了，再然后经历一系列blabla狗血就爱上了，最后幸福快乐生活在一起。贵族忒修斯/便宜姐夫纽特垃圾船 ooc





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 贵族忒修斯/便宜姐夫纽特  
> 垃圾船 ooc
> 
> By 柏二  
> attention：作者是废话王，慢热，未成年慎入

Chapter 1  
　　沃德斯登庄园迎来了一位新的客人，在这寒冷的冬天里，大雪厚厚地覆盖住一切，仍有雪松和落羽杉透露着冷淡的绿意，一位纽特 斯卡曼德先生即将到达庄园，而管家却只是吩咐两位仆人去迎接，其他人则照旧工作，甚至连厨房中的菜单也只是添了几道简单的汤和甜品而已。  
　　仆人们知道，即将到来的是大小姐薇安 斯卡曼德的丈夫，是的，这位纽特先生是斯卡曼德子爵家的远亲，他们同姓，但家族际遇却差了不少，纽特的叔父与斯卡曼德子爵是堂兄弟，然而他们那些旁支都没有继承爵位的权利，只得带着那么几百磅的遗产去另一处成家立业，其中有那么几位赶上了海外贸易的东风，到哪个殖民地做起了阔老爷，而纽特的祖父、父亲则都是些读书人，他们既没有能力去海外经商，也拉不下脸去做小工厂主，到了纽特这一代，除了那相出同源的姓氏和微乎的基因联系，他们几乎和贵族毫无关系了。  
　　纽特坐在马车中，颠簸的路逐渐变得平整，他知道，那大概就要到达沃德斯登庄园了，他从来没有见过这位斯卡曼德子爵，只是听说他们有着某些亲缘关系，他知道自己已经与薇安 斯卡曼德小姐订婚了，子爵找到他的父母，并许诺了一笔不菲的金钱和土地给他们，唯一的条件却只是要纽特入赘到沃德斯登庄园。  
　　说实在的，纽特实在搞不清楚这些贵族老爷是怎么想的，子爵家中有一个小姐，和一个少爷，而且都身体健康，将将到了登上社交舞台的年龄，子爵也并不年老体衰，也不需要为自己另觅一个继承人，来的信使说是瞧上了他这位温文尔雅的年轻人，希望他能与自己的女儿缔结婚约，纽特的父母根本没有拒绝的机会，这样也一来，他们的儿子可以去子爵家里生活，谋求一官半职并不是问题，而日后纽特妹妹嫁妆也有了着落，纽特今年在神学院刚刚毕业，他可能会去做个神甫，再不济也可以做个家庭教师，然而这突如其来的婚约，打乱了他本来的人生规划，而这位子爵好像又十分着急见到他，纽特的父母一点头，便立刻派马车要把纽特接到庄园。  
　　就这样，纽特拎着自己单薄的行李箱，来到了沃德斯登庄园，冬天的马车被密封的很严实，他甚至没办法往外看，他很好奇，同时又担忧自己东看西看地会让子爵家的人认为无礼。  
　　马车停了，一位仆人接过了他的行李箱，另一位则礼貌地为他引路，纽特的“谢谢”让两位仆人很诧异，他们并没有想到小姐的未来丈夫将会是这样的，那是个很瘦的年轻人，尽管不矮，但那单薄的身姿让人怀疑他是否能驾驭得了一匹马，他的脸并不难看，是时下流行的苍白，但那些点缀其中的小雀斑却不能称之为英俊了，更别提那头卷发，没涂发蜡，有些躁动的趴在头上，看来庄园中的传言是真的，这位纽特 斯卡曼德先生，是被子爵找来“顶包”的。  
　　薇安小姐去年才踏上社交舞会，尽管是一头黑发，但那并不能损害她的美丽，当时十六岁少女窈窕的身姿和明亮的眼睛引来了不少追求者，而那娇嗔又纯真的语气和姿态更是惹人喜爱，但庄园的仆人们却比那些上流社会的太太先生们更了解她，她的美丽货真价实，而那性子却早被子爵夫人宠得一团糟，这美丽女孩的放浪并不是天生的，怎么说，尽管子爵夫人更愿意相信是那想要攀附权贵的低贱男仆勾引了她的女儿，但也许只有当事人才知道是怎么一回事。  
　　仆人们一边观察着这位有点奇怪的斯卡曼德先生，一边又在心里同情他，看，这样显赫的家庭里也有肮脏的丑闻，甚至还不如个农夫家的孩子干净，真令人同情。  
　　纽特被庄园的豪华程度惊呆了，他知道那些贵族家是多么的富有，在神学院是也曾结识过一些来混学历的有产者家庭的孩子，但这，根本和这没得比，他不敢让自己表现得太过惊讶，只好低着头，用眼睛描摹着地毯上的花纹，在那精致的椅子上就坐，等待与子爵大人的会晤。  
　　约莫半小时后，子爵一家才出现，纽特慌慌张张地站起来，差点不小心扔掉那花纹精致的珐琅瓷杯。  
　　“我的孩子，你来了，旅程还顺利吗？”  
　　那是个头发才刚刚搀进白发的中年人，比纽特自己的父母还要年轻的多，皱纹也只是微笑时展现在眼角，那些显赫富贵的人甚至连衰老都要比常人更慢，他们有足够的时间消磨着过更长更好的人生。  
　　“是的，子爵大人，一切……都好。”纽特有点紧张，他甚至不知道自己是否该直视对方的眼睛。子爵旁边是子爵夫人，那夫人也十分美丽，穿着黑色礼服，那些繁杂精细的蕾丝甚至在光下闪着光泽，而子爵的女儿，应该就是那个年轻漂亮的女孩儿了，是更加年轻和灵动版本的子爵夫人，一头棕黑色的卷发柔顺的垂下，而表情却不太对劲儿，纽特和她对视时，甚至得到了一个白眼，来自那双美丽的蓝眼睛，纽特不知道那是不是自己太多紧张而产生的错觉。  
　　“这是你未来的妻子，薇安，我想你们有很多时间相处。”那位子爵夫人笑吟吟地说着，而斯卡曼德小姐却连一个眼神都吝于给他，纽特只好干巴巴地笑着。  
　　纽特并没有见到子爵的儿子，听说他在临郡考察一些土地和房产，并没有赶回来。  
　　已经是傍晚时分了，晚餐的铃声响起，纽特被带到了三楼的客房，子爵叫他安心住下，以后沃德斯登庄园就是他的家，纽特却被这初次会面搞得更加迷茫了，子爵夫妇并不像说起来那样喜爱他，而薇安小姐则更是不太喜欢他了。  
　　晚餐时间，纽特换上了一身便服，他听说贵族家里无论做什么都要换上一身相应的衣服，被仆人引路去餐厅，纽特丝毫不怀疑自己在这里会迷路，在无人注意时，他才敢观察起了这里，精致豪华的水晶吊灯，墙壁上看起来十分名贵的画作，连角落里的蜡烛座都雕刻着不同寻常的花纹。  
　　那位仆人引纽特到餐厅入座，他还说自己叫威廉斯，并告诉纽特有任何事情都可以找他，纽特十分感激地道谢了，威廉斯看起来很像自己中学时候一位关照自己的同学，他为这样的巧合而感到幸运。  
　　而他并不知道的是，在他观察走廊中各种各样画作的同时，这个叫威廉斯的仆人也将眼光密切地放在了他身上。  
　　晚餐开始了，纽特学着子爵一家的样子用餐，生怕哪里做错了让人觉得无礼，而他那在学校中养成的接受服务必说谢谢的习惯，早就被这一家人当做土气的外省人来看了。  
　　晚餐进行到一半，纽特早已被其间那些彼此尴尬的交谈搞得十分难受，提到他本来可能从神学院毕业后去做神甫时，薇安小姐的叉子甚至和瓷盘划出了尖锐的响声，还被子爵夫人给轻声训斥了，但纽特明白那并不是真心的责骂，更像是给外人演出的一出小小的戏。  
　　纽特愈发为这奇怪的一家人感到困惑，这真的会是他未来的妻子吗，尽管他比对方大了四五岁，也不代表他就该忍受这不明不白的婚姻。  
　　而这个时候，斯卡曼德家的少爷回来了，纽特还没见到人，就已经听见那爽朗的笑声，然后那人便直接走进了餐厅，子爵一家都是棕黑色的头发，忒修斯也是，有点微卷的头发梳到后面，耳边有几绺垂了下来，他还穿着一身骑装，寒冷的空气伴随着他一起涌进来，看来是刚刚从外面骑马回来。  
　　“忒修斯，不要这么失礼，穿着骑装就到餐厅里像什么话，还有客人在。”  
　　纽特不知作何反应，他手中的刀叉还未放下，不知道是否该开口打招呼，那位年轻的未来庄园主，嘴边噙着笑意，那深蓝灰的眼睛扫视一周，最后焦点放在他脸上，“你好，纽特 斯卡曼德先生，欢迎来到沃德斯登庄园。”  
　　男孩，或者说男人语气和表情中的真诚，让纽特有点感动，毕竟经历了这一天的波折，他认为忒修斯仿佛是个正常人，他不在意穿怎样的衣服去餐厅，他的措辞言语又是那么的简单得体，纽特回复了对方你好，孰不知自己的脸已经染上了红色。  
　　那位斯卡曼德先生就这样坐在了纽特旁边，他甚至可以闻到旁边人身上的木质香气，而那位薇安小姐却对弟弟坐的位置有些不满，早早就离席回了房间。  
　　薇安小姐离开餐厅后，氛围反而变得和谐多了，忒修斯很擅长交谈，几句话便让子爵夫妻和纽特发笑，纽特觉得他这位未来的brother in law一定是位有为青年。  
　　晚上，那个叫威廉斯的男仆又来为他更衣，纽特脸红着拒绝了，他不太愿意被人碰到身体，他自己换着衣服，而那位男仆则全程微笑地站在一旁，秉着一盏蜡烛，在他安稳地躺在床上后，才吹灭了烛火慢慢退出了房间，纽特以为这是庄园中的仆人必须执行的行为规范，也就没太在意，他对庄园中的生活充满了忐忑，柔软厚实的棉被给了他抚慰，也许今天只是个意外，他相信一切都会好起来。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 贵族忒修斯/便宜姐夫纽特  
> 垃圾船 ooc
> 
> By 柏二

Chapter 2  
　　婚礼在纽特到达庄园后的几周内就举办了，他几乎没有做过任何事情，只是被带去裁缝和珠宝商那里量了衣服和手指的尺寸，除此之外，纽特甚至没有离开过庄园，更别提去拜访子爵家中的亲戚，即使一直呆在家中，也只有在晚餐时才能见到自己的未婚妻，而他们甚至都没有真正交谈过，他有尝试过，而薇安小姐根本不乐意搭理他，他不明白这是怎么回事儿，纽特过去没有谈过恋爱，他在神学院中学习的也都只是将自己献给无限忠诚的主，该怎么和一个女孩相处，他不明白，尽管纽特有一个妹妹，这对兄妹两人都是那样害羞沉默的性子，再者说和自己的妹妹相处，与和自己的未婚妻相处又怎么能一样呢？  
　　纽特为此感到苦恼，又为未来的人生而担忧，他与子爵女儿结婚，但他又不能继承爵位，他既不是贵族也没有工作，接下来的日子该怎么过呢。他不确定自己能和子爵一家成为真正的家人，几周来的相处，让纽特觉得越来越不对劲儿，薇安小姐讨厌他，子爵夫妇总是在说些场面话，而忒修斯，忒修斯倒是一贯对他很好，他和忒修斯的几次交谈都让他觉得很舒服，纽特习惯了早起，那个时间点甚至只有女仆们开始劳作了，主人们还在沉睡中，而他渐渐熟悉了庄园里的构造，会带着书本在稍微远离房子的地方朗读，他庆幸自己带了几本书籍，那至少能短暂慰藉忐忑的心情。  
　　“当春天来临，  
　　如果我已经死了，  
　　花朵仍会以同样的方式开花  
　　而树木也不会比去年春天少一些翠绿。  
　　真实并不仰仗我。  
　　想到我的死属于没有任何重要性的、  
　　无关痛痒的事情，  
　　这让我感到非常地幸福。 ”  
　　纽特今天带了一本西班牙诗人的诗歌，他很喜欢，尽管柏拉图曾说过诗人应被驱除于理想国，但他仍然认为诗歌应该是神给世人的馈赠，他并不是个过度陷入热情的人，甚至于在神学院的时候，他们学习如何变得理性，从而不把那过分的宗教热忱变得具有煽动性。  
　　纽特在湖边轻声朗读着诗歌，清晨的薄雾还未散去，偶尔会有林中的野鹿略过干枯的灌木丛，发出窸窸窣窣的声音，纽特早已习惯了，在这庄园中，动物们就是他的朋友。  
　　一阵轻巧的马蹄声踏过，纽特思索着这庄园中难道会有野生的幼马吗，他收起书籍向那声音靠近，树枝和积雪挡住了他的道路，而那马蹄声也渐渐停住了，纽特便站定了继续读他的诗，他不能再往前走了，如果迷路了，也许都不会有人寻找他，而突然，那树枝便被豁开了，纽特被惊吓到，倒在雪地上，他看见那匹皮毛发亮的棕红小马，而骑着他的人，则是忒修斯 斯卡曼德。  
　　忒修斯会在早晨去树林中骑一会儿马，在所有人沉浸在睡眠中时，他享受这种独自的清醒，在有些冷冽的空气中，天空才刚刚褪去了墨色，海德兰小马踏着坚实的步伐在林间奔跃，通常忒修斯会在早餐前回到庄园，而今天他在湖边见到了一个人影，他以为是有哪些仆人不老实在庄园内乱跑，而靠近了则听见了一个温和干净的声音在念诗，那是一个西班牙诗人写下的诗篇，他曾经读到过，尽管他并不倾心于浪漫主义，但那位诗人略有洒脱的风格却不惹他讨厌。  
　　他想靠近看看是哪个仆人，在清晨的湖边读书，而对方好像也注意到马蹄声，朝自己靠近过来，他远远看见那姜红色的卷发，还会是谁呢，在这庄园中甚至只有那一个人有着这样的发色，细密的灌木丛挡住对方的视线，他曳着缰绳等待对方，忒修斯也不知为何，总觉得那人应该过来，该向他靠近，然后那在雪地上踩踏的声音又停住了，念诗的声音又响起来，忒修斯听着这沉稳平静的声音竟然有点生气，他恶作剧似的扬了马鞭，越过这枯枝建成的围墙，没成想他们之间离得那么近，他几乎是差一点就踩在了对方身上，他看见男人倒在雪地上，手中的书也脱散了几页，湖绿色的眼睛里满是惊愕，有点玩过了，就算这个男人只是被带来做自己姐姐孩子名义上父亲的人，他们下星期就要结婚了，忒修斯不能伤害他。  
　　纽特看见那坐在马上的人是忒修斯，这时候太阳开始爬出地平线了，男孩逆着光，看不清面容，只是下了马走到他面前，脸上又是那样诚恳，这次还带着歉意，“抱歉，纽特，你受伤了吗，这里不是可以随便进来的地方。”  
　　一句话把纽特堵得死死的，忒修斯既关心了纽特的身体，又暗示着这里不该是他来的地方。  
　　“我……我没事，我只是没注意到……”纽特不想让自己的窘态延续太久，于是他起身去捡那些散落的诗篇，忒修斯没有动，他只是盯着男人的动作，那双纤瘦骨节分明的手已经冻得通红，将纸张上的雪抖落再放进怀里，那团有点乱的红头发在这白色的衬托下甚至有些好看，忒修斯想，红色的头发，是女巫的象征，然后直到纽特快要把书都捡起来，忒修斯才弯腰拾起了最后一页递给他，“谢谢你……忒修斯……”  
　　“如果你喜欢诗歌的话，可以去三楼的书房看看，就在你房间的拐角处。”  
　　忒修斯又微笑了，他允许人叫他忒修斯，这样总显得更亲近，而名字于他也只是个代号，甚至可以说是人与人之间社交的一个小工具。  
　　他看见纽特抱着书，头还低着，思考着这怎么像一个二十四岁的男人，也许正因为这种随和甚至有点懦弱，父亲才选中了他，但忒修斯不想掉以轻心，要知道若是他们结婚了，纽特也许是有机会参与斯卡曼德家资产的分割的。  
　　而纽特只是微微抬起头看着他，眼睛还一眨一眨的，像他在林中曾射杀过的一只幼鹿，濒死时还瞪大了眼睛，露出那种祈求和顺从，忒修斯并不觉得这是装出来的，这世上最无法骗人的东西便是眼神。  
　　“你会骑马吗，纽特？你可以骑我的马回去。”  
　　“骑马？我，我不会。”  
　　“那么，我们一同回去吧。”  
　　纽特以为，他们会一起走回去，然而风在耳边呼啸时，他才明白自己想的真是太天真了，因为他从未骑过马，忒修斯只得一手拦着他的腰，一手握着缰绳，所幸这匹马性情还算温顺，纽特没吃太大的苦头，然而当那个比自己未婚妻还小一岁的男孩把自己从马上抱下来的时候，纽特才是真的感到难熬了。  
　　忒修斯没想到纽特胆子会如此小，毕竟他认识的某位神父甚至极其擅骑射，他还没想到的是这个大自己好几岁的男人是那么轻，好像除了骨架以外衣服里包裹的只是一团白雪，而非人的血肉，但那喷在他耳边的热气证实着这是个活生生的人，至少不是红发女巫变出来的怪物。  
　　一星期后，纽特与薇安结婚了，在教堂中，没有任何一个他的亲人，伴郎是新娘的弟弟忒修斯，那一天薇安穿着人鱼尾的白色婚纱，他好像是令城中所有青年都艳羡的新郎，薇安小姐也鲜少地笑得如此开心，他们牵着手宣誓，为彼此戴上戒指，纽特在心中随神父念出烂熟于心的祷词，在他们可以亲吻时，薇安小姐却不着声色地偏开了一点头，纽特怔住了，而在旁人看来这仍是一对正在接吻的美好眷侣。  
　　纽特在婚礼中仿佛做了一个梦，他以为这种美好会延续下去，而噩梦却早已潜伏着，在这时候如同深林里的沼泽一般悄悄地移至他的脚底，等待他落入陷阱。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 贵族忒修斯/便宜姐夫纽特  
> 垃圾船 ooc
> 
> By 柏二

Chapter 3  
　　就算纽特再迟钝，他也至少明白一对新婚燕尔的夫妻是不会一直分房睡的，婚礼过后他们不但没有任何改变，甚至薇安小姐，不，这时她已经是小斯卡曼德夫人了，她渐渐深居简出，子爵夫人以薇安年纪尚小，而且身体不适不能见人为理由向外搪塞着，而有仆人曾提及过去的薇安小姐时常在家中举办晚会，夜夜笙歌，纽特自然不相信子爵夫人的理由，他总觉得这一切不合理都将很快被揭开。  
　　而真的很快，仅仅是那么两个月，薇安小姐便已经按捺不住要到庄园外面看看，透透气了，尽管仆人们都尽力不让纽特与他相遇，他还是远远地看见了，薇安小姐的肚子，显然是怀孕了的，他瞠目结舌，纽特不曾与她同房，甚至两人连吻都没有接过，她怎么可能会怀孕呢？薇安小姐又不可能是圣母玛利亚，仅仅通过梦境能受孕圣子，她对仆人们颐指气使的样子，让纽特一阵震颤，屈辱、不甘和委屈一股脑的涌上来，他也是个人，他有感觉，他也有活生生的心脏，他本不必过这样的人生的，他，他得去质问他们。  
　　纽特冲到花园中，看见那位阳伞下的小斯卡曼德夫人，她仍然美丽，衣着华贵，责骂着厨房里意外碰到了她手帕的小丫头，“你这低贱的仆人，难不成还以为自己能和一位高尚的贵族小姐相比吗！”  
　　纽特听见又是一阵眩晕，这一句句话像是鞭打在他身上，胃中蔓延着灼烧的痛感，“斯卡曼德小姐，我们需要谈谈。”  
　　薇安看见他是还惊讶了一下，不过很快就恢复平静了，她腹中的孩子已经四个月了，再怎么过上个半年，那来顶替的自己孩子父亲的倒霉蛋也会知道的，不过是早了点儿而已，她薇安 斯卡曼德可不在乎这些。  
　　“怎么了，纽特 斯卡曼德先生。”她甚至还嘲弄着笑了笑。  
　　“你……你的……”纽特气急，并不知道这犯了罪孽的人反而能比自己要更镇定。  
　　“呵，难不成你还真觉得自己是我的丈夫了？我告诉你，在这庄园里不会有你一席之地，你们家里人把你卖到这里，别用什么冠冕堂皇的话来谴责我们，要不是你那斯卡曼德的姓氏还有几分价值，你以为你能进沃德斯登？”  
　　说完，这位小斯卡曼德夫人便趾高气扬地离开了，一群仆人们看见小姐羞辱了她的丈夫，而那个面色苍白消瘦的年轻人，则伫立在原地，一句话也说不出来，而那单薄衣物下起伏的胸腔还是暴露了他的情绪。  
　　纽特崩溃了，他从未想过自己会被当做一个商品，一个廉价的用于附加贵族名号的商品，被卖给了这个庄园，在他们眼里，他甚至都不是个人，他浑浑噩噩地离开花园，一年前他还在学校里同朋友们畅想着未来，四个月前他还可能成为米德尔马契的教区牧师，两个月前他以为自己会是个有着美好家庭的丈夫，然后这一切，就在这瞬间被击碎了，不，不是瞬间，他早该明白的，从子爵派信使来找他的父母提亲，到庄园中匆忙的婚姻，都在这丑陋的事实上覆盖了一层又一层的遮掩，一块遮羞布，他自己，是一块遮羞布，是贵族老爷太太们茶余饭后一则不值一提的笑话，人人都知道真相多么龌龊，而他却天真的，愚蠢的，以为那只是命运戏剧化的安排而已。  
　　他漫无目的地在庄园内游荡，时令已是深冬，即便是最繁华的地方，植物也不随人的心意而改变，该破败时便破败，该生长时便生长，杉树林就在眼前，那苍白的绿色此时也显得苦涩，湖水，灰镜一般的湖水，映出他的身影，消瘦的，苍白的，风吹动水波，他的身体也随之摇晃。  
　　“春天……当春天来临，如果……如果我已经死了，花朵仍会以同样的方式开花……而树木……也不会……少一些翠绿，真实并不仰仗我……  
　　想到我的死……我的……死，属于没有任何重要性的、无关痛痒的……我的死无关痛痒…… ”  
　　湖中落下了什么东西，林鸟扑棱着翅膀扰乱着枯桠，叽叽喳喳地飞往其他的藏身处。  
　　纽特再醒过来的时候，已经在自己的房间中了，他感到寒冷，尽管几层厚重的棉被几乎要压得他喘不上气来，口中的呼吸却又灼热得吓人，眼皮沉重，他努力睁眼，一位头发苍白的老人正更换着他额头上的毛巾，看见他有了意识，便赶忙叫人过来。  
　　一群人涌进了那间不太大的卧室，纽特勉强能认出有医生，子爵夫妇，和……忒修斯，忒修斯好像和往常不太一样，他的头发并不像往常那样梳得整齐，而是湿漉漉地垂下来。  
　　子爵还是开了口，“纽特，我想，你已经知道了，我明白这并不容易让人接受，但事情已经到了这个地步，接受也许是最好的选择。”  
　　接受？接受？为什么他该接受这些事情？为什么他本来好好的人生要被卷进这种泥潭来？他张张嘴想要说话，可那喉咙里却一点儿声音都发不出来。  
　　“你也知道，你父母收了我们的钱和土地，那够他们，还有你的妹妹过上很不错的生活，也许我们就当做这是一个合作，你可以在庄园里无忧无虑的生活，只要戴着这个斯卡曼德子爵女婿的名号，不也很好？”  
　　纽特此时眼里已经有了泪水，他又痛苦又难受，身上和心上好像都被凌迟着，他说不出话，他甚至都没法反驳。  
　　“再者，忒修斯今天救了你一命，你应该也知道贵族中自杀者的家人会背上怎么样耻辱的名号吧？”  
　　纽特想着自己的家人，他连死的权利都没有，不怪那贵族一家不把他当做个人，一个人连决定自己生命的权利都没有，还怎么称作人，纽特的下唇已经几乎要被咬出血来，他看见忒修斯也在看着他，这个救了自己的男孩，此时也目光灼灼地看着他，子爵夫人丢下这些话就走了，而忒修斯还留了一会，那年轻的男人走近他床边，眼中，脸上，情绪复杂地纽特无法解读，只是说了一句，“活下去吧”，便离开了。  
　　这时候房间里只剩下他自己，泪水肆意地流下，从那沙哑的喉咙里发出野兽一般悲鸣的破碎呜咽，痛苦，痛苦，绝望，绝望，再没有任何的思考能出现，拧结着的情感在他身上勒出无法磨灭的痕迹。  
　　  
　　事实上，忒修斯从来没想到会发生这样的事情来，他从外面回来，远远就看见仆人们一团乱，子爵怒斥着自己的姐姐，而母亲则在一旁默不作声，通常来讲母亲多会包容姐姐，而不是像现在这样任由父亲责骂女儿，“你……你好好地在房间里呆着有什么不好！偏偏要去惹他，这庄园里要是再死了人，我可帮不了你！”  
　　忒修斯一下子就明白怎么回事了，事情败露了，子爵家中那秘密的计划被那倒霉鬼知道了，现在那男人不知所踪，仆人们到处寻找着，忒修斯隐隐觉得不对，“死了？”他大脑中的那根弦突然被拨动了一下，他勒马往那天清晨的湖边奔去，果不其然，那仅仅穿着单薄衬衣的红发男人就那样跳进了湖中，与其说是跳进，不如说他像片飘摇的雪花坠入了湖面，然后缓缓下沉，忒修斯顾不了那么多也跟着跳了下去，捞着那飘轻的男人上岸，他呛了水，忒修斯在学校中有学过一些关于溺水的急救，便紧急处理了起来，那男人口中还念着“春天……来临……我的死……无关痛痒…… ”  
　　忒修斯怔住了，那是那天清晨时，那本散落的诗。  
　　他以为无论是谁，无论是哪个没落了的亲戚，只要能攀上斯卡曼德子爵家的关系，就算是被妻子污蔑了名声，也不会张扬出去，毕竟子爵家能给他优渥的生活，要是这人自己再有些机灵气，用子爵家的名声做些生意完全不是问题，他以为那个沉默怯懦的男人一定会如此，以为他会忍下这些屈辱然后卑微地在这庄园中生活一辈子，像他一贯在交谈时做的那样，低下自己的头，两只手不安地握紧红茶杯子。  
　　他没想到他会去死，会去自杀，他看见那单薄的身体落入湖中，甚至都不能激起太多水花，他选择吞下这些礁石还是放弃自己的生命，这个喧闹的世界都不会给予他过多的关注。  
　　他也不知这人是仅仅一时失意，急于投入神的怀抱，还是这瘦弱的身体真就装着那么一个刚强的性子，忒修斯对他有些另眼相看，尽管他并不愿意承认，但一些细微的变化的确发生了，不然他也不会在那人床边停留，咬着牙说了一句“活下去吧”。  
　　庄园中的人被告知对今天的事情缄口不言，没人敢谈论发生了什么，也没有人敢去招惹那位外来的斯卡曼德先生。  
　　冬日的风呼啸着，没人知道暴风雪是否将降临。　


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 贵族忒修斯/便宜姐夫纽特  
> 垃圾船 ooc
> 
> By 柏二

Chapter 4  
　　自从上一次在湖边的事件，纽特就不怎么离开庄园了，并不是他被软禁了，而是踏出庄园总会有仆人跟着他，他觉得不舒服，他若是成心寻死，又怎么有人拦得住呢？  
　　经过那冰冷的湖水，和真相的刺激，纽特病了有一阵，三餐都由威廉斯送进卧室，那位于三楼最角落的房间，除此之外，无人拜访，在纽特身体康健之后，也并不下楼，他根本不知道自己还怎么去面对子爵家的人，甚至连仆人他都不愿意见到，白天时他总是静悄悄地呆在房间，而夜间时，他会去书房看看，大病一场之后，纽特变得更瘦了，那丝绸制的白色睡衣空荡荡地挂在身上，他秉着一盏蜡烛，穿梭在古旧高大的书架当中，觉得自己仿佛是漂浮在这庄园中的幽灵。  
　　纽特在书房中发现了与自己阅读的那本相似版本的诗集，他默默翻开，而那日他在林中险些被忒修斯撞到时念的那首诗，那一页，被人撕下去了，只留下参差不齐的毛边，不知读书的人是极度喜欢，还是极度憎恶那首诗。  
　　他抱着书走至一扇窗前，将蜡烛放在窗棂上，如果他想，这一根小小的蜡烛能焚尽整个庄园，但他还是稳稳得护着那柄烛火，他惋惜这间书房中无数的书籍，也惋惜这幢美丽的建筑。现在是午夜时分了，纽特唯一能听见的声音就是自己口袋中怀表运转的声音，他摊开书籍，轻声读着。  
　　“阿童尼花园里的玫瑰   
　　是我所热爱的，  
　　莉迪娅，那些来去匆匆的玫瑰   
　　就在那一天它们诞生，   
　　又在那一天，死灭。   
　　对它们来说光明是不朽的，  
　　因为它们在太阳升起后诞生，  
　　在阿波罗离开看得见的路程之前沉没。   
　　让我们把一生当作一天，  
　　像它们，莉迪娅，浑然不知   
　　我们活过的刹那，   
　　前后皆是暗夜。 ”*  
　　纽特抹了抹窗玻璃，冰凉的触感在指尖化成水珠，他往外看着，四处都无烛火，月光洋洋洒洒地铺满庭院，冬天不再有花朵，那干枯的枝茎在雪层中支棱着，纽特想，那也许就是玫瑰园，他童年时也曾和妹妹在院子里栽种玫瑰，夏天时他们盛开，纽特甚至比妹妹还要更喜欢那些绽放的花朵，他修剪那些它们，却从不摘下，妹妹曾问他为什么，纽特只是笑笑不回答。  
　　玫瑰只有在土壤中度过的才是美好的一生。  
　　“……我们活过的刹那，前后皆是暗夜。”  
　　突然有声音从纽特身后传来，他惊恐地转过身，是忒修斯，又是忒修斯，仿佛对方每一次都在自己最无防备时出现，那人也拿着一盏蜡烛，穿着正装，头发一丝不苟，像从墙壁上那中世纪画框中走出来的。  
　　纽特不知道怎么反应，那次事件后他没再见过忒修斯，他也未曾想过会有人出现在深夜的书房中，对方向他走来，他内心中产生强烈地逃开的欲望，顾不得什么礼节，便要往出口跑，而手腕却被一下子拉住了，对方也不说话，就那么看着他，两个人僵持着，都在等对方投降。  
　　还是纽特，他受不了对方眼神里探究的意味，也害怕那人会再说出“这不是谁都能进来的地方”，与其被动被羞辱，还不如主动放弃算了。  
　　“忒……斯卡曼德先生，我很抱歉，我只是进来看书。”  
　　忒修斯厌恶他对自己的称呼，他应该叫他忒修斯，而不是什么斯卡曼德先生，这座房子里有太多斯卡曼德先生了，对方就像是个做错事儿的孩子，一边说着“抱歉先生”，一边头垂得低低的，他攥紧了对方的手腕，瘦得几乎像抓着一缕风。  
　　“你的手很冷，纽特，你还好吗？”  
　　纽特没料想到他会这样，关心自己，在经历了这一切之后，子爵家的人都应该是厌恶他的，而忒修斯好像还和从前一样，他还是那个在清晨驱马在林中飞驰的男孩，那些语气中忽闪的真诚，让他觉得有些感动。  
　　“我……我很好。”  
　　“你喜欢佩索阿的诗歌吗？这里还有许多书籍，如果你喜欢的话都可以拿去看，这庄园里没有什么人爱看书，让它们都白白积压着灰尘。”  
　　“嗯……谢谢。”纽特低下了头，忒修斯救过他，他不该对忒修斯抱有敌意，他的双手绞着丝绸睡衣，拉出一块块花朵般的褶皱。  
　　“我们活过的刹那，前后皆是暗夜。我也很喜欢这一句。”  
　　忒修斯看着烛火下的人，他柔软又温和，白色很衬他，这是在他差点在雪中撞到他时就发现的事儿。  
　　同时纽特的手终于得到了自由，他看见忒修斯大步走向窗前，推开了那扇窗，风和月光一同涌进屋子，吹灭了蜡烛，他一伸手一只蝴蝶停在了他手上。  
　　“一只蝴蝶，我从不知道蝴蝶可以飞得这样高。”  
　　纽特凑近了一些，那是一只黑色的蝴蝶，翅膀上还有一些深蓝色，像忒修斯的眼睛，纽特被这个想法吓到了。  
　　“大多数的蝴蝶寿命都很短，但我在书中读到过，有一种蝴蝶，他们会长途跋涉，飞越阿尔卑斯去意大利过冬。”纽特在儿时并没有太多朋友，那些地理、历史、甚至鲜有人翻阅的生物或医学书，纽特都愿意去看看。  
　　“真是个神奇的世界。”  
　　纽特看见忒修斯冲自己笑了，那么的自然，在月光下一切都不是那么明晰，但连窗棂的金属框架好像都是柔和的。  
　　那蝴蝶又振振翅膀飞离了忒修斯的手，他想去抓，却没来得及，只得关了窗户，重新点燃蜡烛，两根蜡烛因为角度的原因，在两人身后投出四条影子，他看见烛火在纽特身后照出的，那形状分明就是，颤动的一对翅膀。  
　　“不早了，纽特，早些休息吧。”  
　　纽特点点头，便秉着蜡烛要离开，他已经和忒修斯相处太久了。  
　　忒修斯看见那白色的背影，睡袍在他身上晃动，他的手腕很细，肩膀很单薄，那他的腰肢呢，他的双腿呢，是不是，也是一样？他又开始疑心那红头发的人必是女巫送来的恶魔。  
　　纽特已经快离开书房了，他又听见身后的声音。  
　　“对了，你愿意叫我忒修斯吗？”  
　　他没回头，心脏在胸腔里剧烈地跳动。  
　　“晚安，忒修斯。”

　　纽特回到房间，发现男仆威廉斯正在自己门前，好像很焦急的样子，他只当对方是担忧自己的安全。  
　　这段时间一直是威廉斯在照顾纽特，他也渐渐地会与他交谈，威廉斯是上等男仆，来自肯辛郡的一个木匠家庭，上等男仆可以进出书房和会客厅，所以庄园中的很多事情都是威廉斯告诉纽特的。纽特对威廉斯很有好感，那是个挺拔英俊的年轻人，比纽特还要小上两岁，纽特几乎要把他当成自己的弟弟看待，威廉斯说他没太受过教育，只懂得抄写，但真心向往那些印在铅字上的文学作品，纽特便会在那些休息时间里，教他学习一点诗歌，威廉斯很是聪明，无论教他什么，他都能很快记下来。在这令人恐惧的庄园，威廉斯几乎是可以称得上是纽特的朋友了。  
　　那夜之后，纽特便常常在书房中见到忒修斯，子爵可能是出于补偿的心理，让纽特同忒修斯一起学习管理庄园中的土地，好像他真是这庄园主货真价实的女婿一样，而说是管理，纽特也只不过是做一些文书整理工作，他仍旧不怎么离开三楼，只是在书房和忒修斯的办公室中度过的时间更多了。纽特对资产管理并不感兴趣，但能有些事情做总是好的，不然他也不知该如何在这陌生的地方自处。  
　　几个月的时间，夏天似乎已经完全笼罩了庄园，沃德斯登褪去了衰败，变得重新充满生机，而薇安小姐，她生下了一个女儿，那是个早产儿，在和纽特婚礼后的四五个月便来到了这个世界，薇安小姐并不管那个女孩，总会有奶妈和女仆们照顾的，她只是重新束起了腰带，去城中买最名贵的脂粉和香水，为那夏日无数快活的晚宴做起了准备。  
　　六月，沃德斯登晚宴的邀请函被送到了各个贵族名流家中，那位曾经惊艳了社交舞会的斯卡曼德小姐已经很久没有出现过了，人们期待着看看这位年轻的少妇，以及她那位神秘的丈夫。  
　　灯火通明，觥筹交错，小提琴乐曲在房间中流动，那些裸露肩膀的女士们在舞池中与自己的伴侣旋转着，薇安很不满，她结婚了，那些过去排着队来邀请她的绅士们都围着别的小姐姑娘们转悠着，而自己虽仍是最美丽的女士，却倍受冷落，即便如此她也不愿意和自己那名义上的丈夫跳一支舞。  
　　纽特是被迫来到舞会的，这是斯卡曼德小姐婚后的第一场舞会，而且又是在沃德斯登举办的，他不得不出现，他穿着一件白色的燕尾西装，那是仆人们送进他房间的，好像是按照婚礼那时的尺寸定制的，而病过一场的纽特身形更加单薄，这衣服也显得有些大了。  
　　然而他甚至没站到薇安小姐身旁，威廉斯为纽特拿过一杯饮料，就去为那些早就没了丈夫的阔太太们服务去了，纽特孤零零地在某个罗马柱后安静地喝着杯中的甜酒。  
　　他看见他的“妻子”正与弟弟跳着舞，这对姐弟无疑是最显眼的，他们的外貌，舞姿都令人挪不开眼光，如果他们是一对夫妇，至少在外表上堪称完美。  
　　纽特不会跳舞，他没有学过，当然曾经也不会有人期待一位未来神甫会跳舞吧。  
　　某个瞬间他好像看见忒修斯与他对视了，还稍微扬了扬眉，但那只像一个错觉，在圆舞曲的一个转身中消逝了，纽特觉得自己有点头晕，也许这杯透明的饮料含有不少酒精。  
　　  
　　那件白色的礼服，是忒修斯要裁缝订做的，这段时间来，纽特经常在办公室内为他整理文书，他话不多也不会乱动什么东西，数据也整理地准确没有纰漏，至少在工作上，纽特是个不错的助手，他总是只穿那几件衣服，忒修斯记得他那只单薄的行李箱，除了那之外，他没带过来什么东西，他也不怎么离开庄园，天气也渐渐热了，正巧是借舞会的机会，给他添置一些衣物。  
　　忒修斯想，自己还是那个自己，能把庄园中的一切打理地井井有条，他远远看见纽特一个人站在罗马柱后，那白色的西装很合衬他，只是那腰摆处看着有些宽大了，忒修斯想，他真的太瘦了。  
　　然后他随自己的姐姐在舞池中旋转，所有美丽的太太小姐们目光都集中在他身上，他也算是城中最炙手可热的单身汉了，他看见自己那纤瘦温和的brother in law也用类似的眼神望着他，不自觉的有些自负的心情产生出来。  
　　然后再一个旋转，那白色的身影便不见了，圆舞曲结束了，他在好奇这人怎么会在一瞬间就又消失了，他的秘书穿越人群来找他，说是有一些关于羊毛贸易的文书出了问题，他记得那部分是纽特整理过的，然后便远离了人群，往三楼走去，那白色的身影就在拐角，牢牢挂在一个仆人身上，那仆人的手几乎是抱紧了纽特的腰，忒修斯觉得有些不适，他加快了步伐。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 贵族忒修斯/便宜姐夫纽特  
> 垃圾船 ooc
> 
> By 柏二

Chapter 5  
　　纽特觉得一阵眩晕，他不知道是怎么回事，也许是醉了，浑身燥热，脑海中的思维乱糟糟的，全然不受自己控制，酒精、奸淫这些东西本就是罪过，纽特为自己的行为感到忏悔，好在这时候威廉斯出现了，对方搂着他离开宴会厅，威廉斯真是个靠谱的男孩儿，一看见纽特不舒服便立马跑到他身边，此时此刻纽特还在为结交了这么一位朋友而感到庆幸。  
　　他浑身乏力地靠在威廉斯身上，那男孩紧紧搂着他的腰，纽特可以感觉到对方的心脏正强烈跳动着，然后纽特被放在了自己的床上，但他却没觉得有所放松，身上不知是什么重量压了上来，他费力地睁开眼睛，威廉斯正按着他的手腕，一边解着他的扣子。  
　　“不用……我可以自己来……你快回去吧……”纽特知道庄园中的上等男仆女仆们都是为主人更衣的，但他从第一天来庄园就拒绝了这事儿，威廉斯也早就知道纽特的习惯的。  
　　然后那男孩却只是笑着不说话，对方灼热的呼吸在自己颈间吹着，纽特感觉到什么湿润的东西舔上了自己的脖颈，还带着啃咬，纽特觉得十分不舒服，这不对，这有些不对，他努力推搡着对方，却使不出力气，威廉斯一手捂住了他的口，所有的呼喊和抵抗都变成了调情似的支吾。  
　　忒修斯快步跟上了三楼，那男仆搂着纽特很快就进了房间，他思索了一下对方是不是醉了，这样进入也没办法谈事情，而这文件又似乎有些紧急，他在门口迟疑了一下，而房间里传来的声音却有些不对，那像是，哭声？又像是……？  
　　忒修斯感觉头脑发热，他得看看是发生了什么，无论是什么，他作为庄园中的主人都有权利知道，然后，眼前的景象是他万万无法想到的。  
　　那姜红色头发的男人被按在床褥中，整张脸都红的要命，那白色礼服也被撕扯得不成样子，几颗钮扣甚至崩到了地毯上，压在他身上的男仆倒还衣装整齐，但他一手按着纽特的嘴，另一只手正拽着他的西裤腰带。  
　　忒修斯简直是气恼得要命，这是，这是，肮脏！下作！他快速走上前拽过那男仆，一拳打在对方脸上，而那仆人也满脸惊愕，完全没料想到会有人在宴会的晚上走到偏僻的客房来，他被忒修斯打倒在地上，还不忘为自己解释，“少，少爷，是这位先生先勾引我的，我，我不能……”  
　　忒修斯一个字也听不下去，怒吼了一声“滚”，那男仆便像得了赦免一般跑出了门。  
　　他看着眼前姜红头发的男人，衬衫一半被拉到了肩膀，锁骨，脖颈处处都是红痕，连手腕都被掐红了一圈，男人这时候才恢复了一点清明，头发乱糟糟的，从床上爬起身来，那湖绿色的眼睛湿润着看着他，忒修斯感到了一种前所未有的愤怒，上楼时拿的文件早就不知道被丢到哪里，他一步步靠近纽特，心中燃起了极其复杂的情绪。  
　　他既希望他是纯洁无暇的米勒大天使，又希望他是喜好男色的淫荡贱货。  
　　纽特看着忒修斯感到一阵恐惧，他根本不明白发生了什么，威廉斯把他压在身子底下，他怎么挣也摆脱不了，然后就听见忒修斯的声音了，他坐起身来迷茫地看着忒修斯，而对方的样子不能更骇人，忒修斯平日里总是那副和蔼得体的英伦绅士样子，现在这时候却满脸阴沉地向他靠近，那精致昂贵的衬衫又一下子被撕扯开来，带着怒意和嫉妒，最后几颗纽扣也崩了出去，忒修斯一只膝盖跪在床上，那宽厚温暖的手掌此刻用力地抚摸着他的肌肤，引发一阵阵战栗，而那手掌最后还是游离到他的脖颈，然后发了狠劲儿，纽特被这一系列动作所惊吓到，根本不知作何反应，一下子连呼吸都被对方扼住，他手里握着他的生死。  
　　忒修斯眼睛里完全变成了狠厉，“所以你……你是个喜好男色的变态是吗？嗯？”  
　　“你父母是不是知道你是这样的，才送你来沃德斯登？”  
　　“你这不知廉耻的肮脏家伙！亏我还对你歉疚？！”  
　　“你说啊，说点什么，为你自己辩解啊？还是你这张嘴巴只能含那低贱男仆的阴茎？嗯？”  
　　忒修斯又松手将纽特甩回了床铺上，纽特剧烈地咳嗽，他被掐得几乎窒息，甚至有那么一瞬间，他以为自己就要死了。  
　　他离开了房间，门重重地被甩上，衣服，床铺，文稿，凌乱地扔了满地，纽特不知所措地大哭起来，这一段时间一直所积压在心里的情感，一瞬间喷涌而出，他以为自己至少能和忒修斯成为朋友，他可以做一些事情，这样一来，他就只是像其他人一样在庄园里工作了而已，而不是个被卖到庄园的便宜女婿，现在，一切都完了，没有了。他缩在床上，感觉越来越冷，那被扯坏的衣服被紧紧裹在身上，纽特憎恶自己，他憎恶自己的软弱，他是刀板上的肉，网中的鱼。  
　　他在漆黑的走廊中走，没有光，穿着单薄的睡袍，光脚踩在地板上，然后他听见脚步声，他感到害怕，像是拐杖敲击木板的声音，那声音越来越近，越来越响，纽特拼命地跑，心中的恐惧也越来越多，他的腿动了一下，他醒了，是梦。  
　　大哭过一场之后，不知道什么时候就睡了过去，纽特发了热，他感觉到自己的不适，但他已经不想找人帮忙了，胃里还有些灼烧感，梦中的敲击声又想起，纽特一惊，有人在敲门。  
　　“斯卡曼德先生，少爷请您去他的办公室。”忒修斯……叫他去办公室？  
　　“好的……”也许仆人们还只是以为他们有工作要商议，昨晚那热闹的宴会吸引去了所有人的注意，没人注意在三楼发生的风波。  
　　“还有，您的早餐一直放在门口，需要为您收走吗？”早餐？他的三餐都是由威廉斯准备的，昨晚那事儿过后，他还给自己送来早餐，纽特不明白了，昨晚到底发生了什么？  
　　“好的，谢谢。”其实庄园中的仆人还算喜欢纽特，他温和又有礼貌，也不总像其他老爷少爷们那样动辄训斥他们。  
　　纽特从床上爬起来，看着自己的身体，苍白消瘦，有一些雀斑遍布在皮肤上，这称不上是一具美丽的身体，现在，甚至都称不上健康了，纽特是早产儿，出生时甚至不足六磅，医生说他可能坚持不下去，可他好好地长大了，父母也十分疼爱他，纽特自小就是个礼貌谦逊的孩子，尽管有些害羞，但学校邻里，大家都很喜欢他。人生的巨变发生的太快，丝毫不给人准备的时间，命运要你生，你便生，要你死，你便死，要你经受磨难和苦痛，你便无力反抗。  
　　在那衣柜中出现了几件新衣服，是同礼服一起送来的，无一例外地，都是白色的，纽特认为那是庄园中的惯例，在夏天时人们更热爱白色的衣物。然后他随意的拿出一件穿在身上，神在受难时，身上仅有白的麻布，和一顶荆棘冠，纽特好像瞬间明白了那犹太的领袖缓缓走上刑场的心情。  
　　  
　　忒修斯坐在办公桌后，文件散乱地铺在桌面，他的脸色阴沉，昨夜那做了龌龊事情的男仆正站在面前，他不发一言，等待着他名义上的姐夫，事件的另一个主人公到来。  
　　忒修斯昨晚气急了，他掐着脖子谴责了那个姜红发男人，他愤怒，他厌恶，他不可置信，他以为他是个正直纯洁的人，他听说过有些贵族会与那些年轻英俊的男仆私通，但他从来没把他往那方面想过。  
　　回到卧室后他感觉自己的领结系地太紧，勒得他喘不上气来，他回忆起那天鹅般的脖颈被自己掐在手中，那柔滑的触感还在皮肤上留着，那个被压在白色床褥中的男孩还躺在床上，这次换了角度，他不知什么时候擒住了他的手，从正上方看着对方，那姜红色头发的男人则仰视着他，纽特，纽特，他的一张脸是那么稚嫩，像个十七八岁的男孩，他口中还念着诗歌，粉嫩的舌尖忽隐忽现。  
　　“那些来去匆匆的玫瑰……它们诞生，死灭……光明是不朽的，因为它们在太阳升起后诞生，在阿波罗，阿波罗，离开之前沉没……”  
　　“阿波罗……阿波罗……”  
　　忒修斯不可抑制地吻了上去，这比他想象得要更美好，那柔软的触感，那湿润的眼睛，他简直想把对方吞入腹中，让他再不能往冰冷的湖水走去，再不能和其他人交谈，他感到自己身下的火热已无法抑制，而那个男孩则张开了自己的腿，隐秘的入口邀请着他，他攥紧那男孩白嫩纤细的脚踝，用力往他身体里撞去，男孩口中的诗篇变得破碎，阿波罗与玫瑰在呼吸中蒸腾的热气里消逝，而只能呜咽着喊出他的名字，“忒修斯……忒修斯……”  
　　忒修斯醒来的时候大脑一片空白，两腿间的湿意提醒着他梦中发生的一切，他早就不是个十三四岁的男孩，他知道这和儿时的尿床有很大区别，那梦中人的身影还如此清晰，他不敢相信，自己对纽特产生了如此不可告人的欲望，这一定是因为昨晚的事儿，他看见那个低贱的男仆压在纽特身上，一定是如此，一定是那个男仆的问题，他要把他赶出庄园。  
　　门敲响了，姜红色的男人走进屋子，他的双眼红肿，脚步虚浮，他哭过，那苍白的脸上，颗颗雀斑变得更加显眼。  
　　“你来了，纽特。”  
　　纽特只是点了点头，他连忒修斯的眼睛也不敢看。  
　　“纽特 斯卡曼德先生是位正直的绅士，这是我们有目共睹的，不然子爵也不会将小姐嫁给他，而你，威廉斯，我有充分的理由怀疑你昨晚想要对斯卡曼德先生实施不轨行为，治安官将在下午带走你。”忒修声色俱厉地说着，他的话是说给那男仆的，但眼神却往纽特那里看着。  
　　那男仆一下子就吓到了，如果被送到治安官那里，他面临的最好结局也是被流放出去，一辈子做个罪人。威廉斯不知所措，他向纽特投去求助的眼神。  
　　纽特有些忐忑，被送去治安官那里是不是要被关进监狱？纽特知道威廉斯的父母病弱，一家都靠他一个人的工资在养活，还有个年幼的妹妹需要照顾，这，这怎么行？  
　　“忒……忒修斯……”纽特的声音还是哑的，忒修斯看见他湖绿色的眼睛忽闪着望向自己。  
　　“威廉斯……他没做什么，那一定是我喝醉了……我没有受伤……”他看见忒修斯的表情又变得十分愤怒，只差有怒火从身上燃起来了。  
　　忒修斯听了这话是真的生气，他知不知道自己差一点被，被玷污？他竟然还为这低贱的下人求情，反驳他的话？只得板着脸沉默了一会儿。  
　　“不行，我不能允许庄园中有这样的隐患，即使他没有伤害到人，我也必须将他赶出庄园，不能败了沃德斯登的名声。”  
　　纽特明白忒修斯已经做出了很大的让步，威廉斯只是被赶出庄园，还能去做其他的工作，至少不用被关进监狱了。他试图安慰一下威廉斯，而脸上只能扯出一个惨淡的微笑。  
　　这场景在忒修斯看来确实完全变了意味，这就像他是个恶人，拆散了一对苦命的情侣一样，可是不能够，纽特是自己姐姐的丈夫，他不能爱上别人，更不能和肮脏的仆人搞在一起。  
　　“请在今天日落之前离开庄园，否则治安官仍然会按时到来。”  
　　纽特离开了忒修斯的办公室，浑身的气力都被抽尽了，威廉斯要扶他，被纽特推开了。  
　　“我把你看做自己的弟弟，昨晚的事情就当是一个意外，你离开这儿吧，好好照顾自己的家人。”  
　　威廉斯像是纠结了一会儿，他盯着纽特，“纽特，我喜欢你，我觉得，你和我，是同类人。”  
　　纽特有些惊讶地看着他，他不明白威廉斯，喜欢，这喜欢又是什么意思？  
　　“你只是还没意识到，你不属于这里，这个地方，这座庄园，最后会杀死你的，纽特，那个忒修斯 斯卡曼德也不怀好心，你跟我走吧，我有亲戚在另一个大陆做生意，我有机会得到他的遗产，他可以帮我们。”  
　　“跟我离开吧，纽特，就算你不愿意，有一天我还会再回来的。”  
　　纽特更加惊讶了，这个年轻男孩是否知道自己在说什么，他是斯卡曼德子爵家的女婿，刚刚的每一句话都够这孩子被关进监狱了。  
　　最终，威廉斯离开了，纽特将自己的积蓄给了他一部分，他在庄园里，连钱都用不到，不如拿去帮助这可怜的年轻人。  
　　夜晚，纽特独自躺在房间里，那一团糟的景象早就被仆人们收拾好，几个月来，他已经熟悉了这间屋子。天花板上的壁画，床帷间丝织物的纹路，一切都是他在失眠过的夜晚用眼光一遍遍描摹过的，夏季燥热，他又穿上了那件白色丝绸睡袍，而这时候，门被人推开了。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 贵族忒修斯/便宜姐夫纽特  
> 垃圾船 ooc
> 
> 注意！有non-con涉及！  
> 没有驾照就上路了，大家过年好鸭

Chapter 6  
　　忒修斯在书房中，他想着这两天的事情，心里越发不适，酒窖里消失了的两瓶龙舌兰，现在正从裹着忒修斯苦涩的心情顺舌尖而下，他说不清楚，从来没有这样的感觉，是难过？不，他从来不流泪，痛苦？不，忒修斯 斯卡曼德不允许自己软弱，那么，嫉妒？他从来没嫉妒过人，他不明白。  
　　一杯接着一杯的酒精吞入胃中，他有点头晕，从口袋里掏出了一张纸，被撕得并不整齐，犬牙差互的边缘仿佛昭示着撕下它的人多么紧张和焦急，他眯着眼睛靠近蜡烛，也看不清楚，一时的愤怒让他把纸揉成了一个团，过了一会儿又无奈地摊开展平，他太熟悉纸上的内容了，他对那首诗歌早就已经烂熟于心。  
　　“阿童尼花园里的玫瑰   
　　是我所热爱的，  
　　莉迪娅，那些来去匆匆的玫瑰   
　　就在那一天它们诞生，   
　　又在那一天，死灭。   
　　对它们来说光明是不朽的，  
　　因为它们在太阳升起后诞生，  
　　在阿波罗离开看得见的路程之前沉没。   
　　让我们把一生当作一天，  
　　像它们，莉迪娅，浑然不知   
　　我们活过的刹那，   
　　前后皆是暗夜。 ”  
　　他亲耳听见那温和干净的声音在深夜里念出这些诗句，也在他的梦里，带着喘息和呜咽吞下这些文字，忒修斯的胃里，心里，一簇火焰在燃烧。  
　　他一抬眼，看见一个影影绰绰的白色身影从书架见飘过，忒修斯拿着蜡烛追了上去，脚步有些踉跄，什么都没有，是幻觉还是错觉，还是这庄园中飘荡着他不曾见过的幽灵。  
　　忒修斯醉了，他告诉自己他醉了，然后本该回到二楼卧室的他，朝着三楼走去，这时又是深夜，庄园中已无人清醒，窗都紧闭着，夏夜的风吹不进来，忒修斯扯掉了自己的领结，推开了那扇门。  
　　纽特心里一阵发慌，平常没有人到客房里来，除了有些仆人会在下午时来打扫，但晚上？晚上没有人有任何理由走到三楼的客房，他感到不安，莫不是有贼在庄园中，他不敢出声，紧闭着眼睛，然后那个轻踩在地毯上的脚步声向他的床边靠近了，纽特的呼吸在胸腔里不敢出入，夏季燥热，纽特开了窗，有微风吹过，然后一阵龙舌兰的气味和一些木质香飘进了他的鼻子里，贼大抵不会如此招摇地来庄园盗窃吧，纽特感觉到那人的手附上了自己的脸，把他被刘海遮盖住的额头都显露了出来，然后一小块柔软湿润的触觉发生在那儿，额头，眼睛，脸颊，最后是唇，他被吻着，过分温柔地对待让他有点恍惚，这不会是薇安小姐，她的手掌并不像这样坚实宽大，纽特希望这是一只误入的野猫在舔舐着他的脸颊而已，而越来越用力的吻却打破了他的想法，他没法不战栗，他睁开眼睛，却被那只手给盖住视线，他想推开对方，可是却被牢牢压制着，聚会的那晚的恐惧又卷席而来。  
　　“威廉斯？”他在那亲吻的间隙中尝试着问出了口，那人便停顿了，是他吗，他怎么能又潜入庄园来？纽特刚想开口斥责他，嘴巴就又被堵住了，很不满地用力吻他，咬他的舌头，带着酒气的呼吸让纽特都有点晕了，他推不动他，也看不见他，他害怕。  
　　恶魔！恶魔！他是伪装在纯洁外表下的恶魔！这红头发的恶魔为伤害自己的人求情，此刻居然还认为自己，自己是个低贱的仆人，忒修斯生气了，他索性放开了捂着对方眼睛的手，将蜡烛移近，“你看看我是谁？纽特？”  
　　突如其来的光线刺激了他的眼睛，瞳孔瞬间缩小了一圈，他看着庄园年轻的这位主人正微笑看着自己，然而这笑意却并不正常，他也像个年轻英俊的恶魔，一只手秉着烛光，一只手握紧了他的脖子，纽特很慌张，这是他没法预料的，他猜想是薇安小姐，是威廉斯，是一只野猫，但……忒修斯？他在做什么？他吻了……自己？  
　　忒修斯看见纽特脸上还带着呼吸不匀造成的红晕，一双眼睛不安地眨着，鹿，林中那头濒死的鹿，忒修斯自然地抚摸着他的脖颈，那白色的睡袍领口很大，露出纽特的锁骨，忒修斯借着微弱的光看见那里也有一些雀斑，颜色很淡，他忘了烛火已经燃烧了一阵了，一滴蜡掉在瘦削的锁骨上，姜红发的男孩惊呼了一声，他感到痛吗？他感到痛吗？忒修斯想，那么他还不知道什么是真正的痛，他将蜡烛放在一旁，跨坐在纽特身上，就像他梦里的那样。  
　　“读诗给我，纽特。”  
　　“啊？”  
　　“阿童尼花园里的玫瑰……纽特。” 忒修斯又俯下身来亲吻他的耳后，他露在睡衣外的锁骨，他的手腕，纽特这时候反应过来忒修斯喝醉了，也许是在撒酒疯，他只好忐忑不安地接着念诗，那些湿润的吻让他身体颤抖，一点也不敢动。  
　　“是……我所热爱的，莉迪娅，那些来去匆匆的玫瑰 ……就在那一天它们诞生， 又在那一天，死灭。 对它们来说光明是不朽的，因为它们在太阳升起后诞生，在阿波罗离开……”  
　　忒修斯猛地吻住了他，舌尖撬开他的齿关，舔舐着他的上颚不断变换着角度，他吻到了梦中的阿尔忒弥斯，那纯洁的狩猎女神，不一样的是，男孩并不像梦境中一样奔放热情，甚至还有点儿抵抗的意思，忒修斯不满地咬他的舌尖，男孩小声的喘气都被他吞下，他跨坐在他身上，按住两只手在头顶，俯视着这个男孩，没错儿，男孩，他就像纯真的处子，白色绸缎如河流在他的身体上流淌，他一切白的都因他的纯洁而肮脏不堪。  
　　“我见过人做爱，却只觉得肮脏，而你，纽特，我的阿尔忒弥斯，你该是纯洁的，美丽的。”  
　　“那天深夜，我看见你穿着白色的睡袍，站在窗前，就像精灵一般。”  
　　纽特听见忒修斯这样说着，他不知所措，忒修斯喝醉了，眼睛赤红，他应该把他送回房间，但下一秒他的身体全然暴露在空气中，丝制的睡袍发出撕裂的声音，纽特的嘴被那破裂的布料塞住，棕黑色头发的男人吻着他的胸口，舔弄着那两点，手指向他的身后探去，他的内衣也被剥下，身体像只红透了的虾，异物进入的感觉太过怪异，纽特拼命挣扎着，忒修斯要，要做什么？他说不出清晰的句子，只能奋力呼喊着，忒修斯才抬头看了看他，他把他口中的布料拽出来，“你……你……忒修斯你喝醉了，你放开我！”  
　　忒修斯笑了，“嗯，是的，我醉了，你还记得我是谁吗，我是忒修斯，你的弟弟，你法律上的弟弟，我醉了，你该照顾我。”  
　　然后将他那修长的手指伸进了纽特嘴里，搅动的手指快要碰到他的小舌，轻微的呕吐感涌上来，那手指就立刻离开了，沾染了一些唾液后又向着男孩身后探索着，纽特又害怕又慌张，他用力推着忒修斯叫他放手，对方却没有一点儿放弃的样子，反而另一只手握紧了他的阴茎，上下撸动着，未经人事的纽特很快便充血发硬，羞耻夹杂着快感，对忒修斯来说却有着一种渎神的快感。  
　　你若是守候处子的神阿尔忒弥斯，我便撕毁了你的一切，玷污你的纯洁，让你只为我而颤抖，没多会儿姜红发男孩真的颤抖着射了出来，白浊的液体一抖一抖地排出来，忒修斯将那些液体抹在男孩的胸口，看男孩羞耻的不成样子，他坐了起来，脱下自己的衣服，就这么个空档，男孩就赤身裸体地往床下爬着，忒修斯拉住纽特的脚踝往回拽，床帷都被男孩拉断了，一层白纱落在两人身上，忒修斯想，今夜，这男孩就是他的新娘了。  
　　纽特想逃，但逃不掉，身后的人先是拉住他的脚踝，又压住了他的小腿，他恐惧接下来将要发生的事情。  
　　神说：不可奸淫，与配偶以外的人发生性行为是有罪的，假若行为本身是错的，那么有其企图也是错的。  
　　“这……这是错误的，忒修斯……”  
　　忒修斯听见男孩艰难地吐字，忒修斯觉得越发愉悦了，“错的？你与我是错的，与别人就是对的吗？”他抓着他的头发，要他看着他，那双雏鹿般的双眼无比湿润，他扶着自己炽热的下体直直地贯穿他的身体，那本不是用来容纳这物的甬道湿润紧致，姜红发的男孩痛得无法呼吸，润滑不够充分，他们谁都没有这方面的经验，纽特本能喘息着缓解痛感，溺水一般钝痛，而身后的人还挺动着身体，一定是撕裂了，丝丝血迹带着透明的体液进出，他的身体被对折着，瘦长洁白的双腿架在忒修斯肩上，他野兽似的低吼笼罩着纽特，忒修斯吻吻对方，泪水早就蔓延在他的脸上，有点咸的味道，但他没有放下对方，反而更加用力地冲撞着，他痛吗，他痛吗，那么他会记住自己的，忒修斯不害怕，他要他注视自己，永远地。  
　　哭泣和喘息在三楼的尽头回荡，除了这两人外没人能听见，那具纤瘦白皙的肉体遍布红痕，混合着的体液在他皮肤上沾着，这是他一生中最漫长的夜晚。  
　　“我们活过的刹那， 前后皆是暗夜。 ”  
　　早晨的时候仆人们在三楼的客房门口捡到了一只领结，昂贵的布料和精致的走线，一看就是主人们的东西，女仆敲响了门，“斯卡曼德先生，您的领结掉在门口了，请问要帮您送进去吗。”  
　　仆人们不敢直接进入主人们的房间，即便是这位外来的斯卡曼德先生，也是一样，而且领结这么私人的物品怎么会像手帕钱包之类的东西不小心掉落呢，细心的女仆又想到这领结不像是这位斯卡曼德先生经常会用到的款式，但也许他换了风格也说不定。  
　　屋内传来低沉的声音，“不用了。”  
　　有点沙哑，这位斯卡曼德先生是又病了吗，女仆忑忑地离开了，庄园中的事情还轮不到她们仆人来操心。  
　　忒修斯醒了，他昨晚在客房中睡着了，对，纽特的床上，房间内一片狼藉，被撕裂的睡袍散在地毯上，床头柜子上的蜡烛燃到了底，红色的蜡泪凝固在烛台上，姜红发的男孩还躺在自己身边，紧闭着眼睛，眉头紧蹙，满身都是被蹂躏过的痕迹，那白纱床帷还在他赤裸的肩膀上搭着，枕在他头下，忒修斯按了按太阳穴，他昨晚做的事情，他自己清楚地很，黑夜能掩盖一切，罪恶，嫉妒，爱恋，而太阳总会如期而至，阿波罗扯开阴霾的幕布，将一切暴露在光明中。


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 贵族忒修斯/便宜姐夫纽特  
> 垃圾船 ooc

Chapter 7  
　　纽特醒了，从一个噩梦中，他的嗓子已经哑了，整个身体都像散架一样，身后的粘腻和撕裂的疼痛提醒着他发生了什么，他根本没法忘记，怎么能忘记呢，在这炎热夏季的夜晚，自己名义上妻子的弟弟在这房间里……强暴了他。  
　　被一个男人，小了自己几岁的，而且某种程度上还是亲人的……忒修斯……纽特睁大了眼睛看着天花板，被撕裂了的床帷，他不敢回想，这时候他的脑袋已经无法正常的运转了，奸淫和乱伦，他是个受害者吧，那么他也会下地狱吗？他开始怀疑自己是否是个罪人，以至于要在人世间经受如此的痛苦和悲哀。  
　　他的身上被盖上了一层薄毯，夏日的上午，太阳从窗户斜斜地射进这个角落的房间，些微的汗从他身上浮起，纽特连胳膊也抬不起，已经快要到中午了，过一会儿可能会有仆人来送午餐，或者收拾屋子，他不知所措，就算屈辱也不能以这副悲惨的样子面对别人，他费了很大劲儿爬下床，这时候门却突然被推开了，纽特也没想到会有人不敲门就进来，慌忙地拉着薄毯往身上遮。  
　　于是忒修斯看到的就是这样的一幅景象，皮肤白皙却带着许多红痕的男孩站在床边，他的身体在阳光下显出美丽的色泽，柔软的毯子被他抱在胸前，但双腿又没有完全被遮住，膝盖上有些青紫的斑块，像一幅中世纪的油画，但却鲜活又真实。男孩脸上的诧异和惊愕让这幅画更加生动了，忒修斯凑近了看着他，男孩的脸十分苍白了，嘴唇破了一块儿，他伸手抚摸着男孩的唇，这是他自己留下来的标记。  
　　“你醒了，纽特，我昨晚有些……用力了，你有哪里不舒服吗？”  
　　纽特听着他的语气就像询问着一位在家中留宿的客人昨晚睡得好不好一样，而他，这位住在庄园的陌生人，却因这种温和礼貌的问候感到一阵惊悚。他向后退着，这个犯罪者，这个年轻英俊的恶魔，还要做些什么，他的双腿发抖，因为害怕，也因为被强迫折起的疼痛。  
　　几乎要退到窗边了，客房里没有阳台，否则纽特也许要从那儿跳下去，但忒修斯没做什么，他只是步步紧跟，在窗前搂住了他的腰，两个人之间隔着的，是一张色彩鲜艳的薄毯，一套整齐的西装。  
　　“别着凉了。你该洗个澡，或者……我来帮你？”他还抚摸着纽特的头发，旁人看来仿佛是一对胶着中的恋人，而纽特的脸色已经惨白了，握在他腰间的手太过温热，这样的亲昵让他极度恐惧，他推着忒修斯，但那微弱的力气几乎可以忽略不计了，忒修斯一个弯腰，另一只手靠近他的腿弯，就这么把他抱了起来，纽特沙哑的声音短短的叫了一声“啊—”，忒修斯走到屏风后的浴缸，轻轻地将他放进水中，他还紧抓着那张毯子，随着他一起浸入水中，很快那布料便仅仅地贴住了他的身体，纤细的线条在色彩斑斓下清清楚楚。  
　　忒修斯抚摸着男孩的肩膀，纽特一直在发抖，他以为对方很冷，但浴缸中的水温度刚好，男孩的脖颈处还有他因为泄愤留下的咬痕，像用针线缝了断断续续的一圈，他真的太用力了，一定渗出血过了，才会结了浅色的痂。  
　　眼见着那块质量不错的织物将浴缸里的水吸去了不少，忒修斯觉得不能再这么纵容纽特了，他从男孩儿手里抢下了毯子，然后男孩的手甚至不知道要遮哪里了，他要爬出浴缸，可才刚起身就又被忒修斯按了回去。  
　　纽特忿忿地看着忒修斯的一举一动，他丝毫没觉得有什么温情的地方，只是恐惧着猜疑，不知道接下来会发生什么，他的双腿交叠着，双手抱胸，试图尽可能地遮住自己，再有什么屈辱也不会再比得上昨夜了。  
　　忒修斯坐在浴缸边沿，撩着温水拂过男孩的身体，这是多么的美丽啊，而他恰好拥有，也是唯一拥有了这份美丽。  
　　“纽特，我们来谈谈？”  
　　现在这种情况？纽特咬着牙不说话，他感觉自己的嘴有一点儿肿了。  
　　“昨晚，我很抱歉，你一定很痛吧……”  
　　痛？他不痛，干脆杀了他吧。  
　　“我有些醉了，但我，不后悔，纽特，我喜欢你，你应该属于我……”  
　　属于？纽特 斯卡曼德到底是什么？沃德斯登庄园的遮羞布？一个忒修斯喜欢的藏品或玩具？  
　　“你，我，我们都是男人，这是错误，我还是你姐姐的丈夫！”  
　　“我的姐姐并不爱你，她配不上你，在这个庄园里，只有我能理解你……”  
　　纽特捂住自己的脸，这个年轻人究竟知不知道自己在说什么，他们之间是错的，他们是兄弟啊。  
　　“圣经中说，男子若和男子交淫，则应当处死他们，我们都该下地狱…”  
　　忒修斯笑笑看着纽特，他早知道这虔诚的原神甫会用这样的话来论述他们之间的恶，“但圣经中也说，亲爱的弟兄阿，神既是这样爱我们，我们也当彼此相爱。”他抚摸着他磕的青紫的膝盖，温柔地揉着那块坚硬的骨头，然后附身献上一吻。  
　　“忒修斯，我曾经信任你……”  
　　“你今后也可以，不，也应当信任我。”  
　　忒修斯两只手扶着浴缸的两侧，在纽特上身罩下一片阴影，他忧心纽特要把自己溺死在这浴缸里，他可是有在寒冬跳进湖中的先例在前了，像是对待最精致的杯子一般洗净了他的男孩儿，然后又将他抱起，摊开一张新的被子在原先那凌乱的床上，他的衣服上不可避免地沾上了水渍，叫仆人拿新的衬衫过来时又突然起了别的心思，于是一个小时后纽特被裹上忒修斯的黑色衬衫出现在了办公室里，秘书被派去了工厂，忒修斯搂住纽特在沙发上查看文件。  
　　纽特不知道忒修斯是怎么做到仿佛什么都没发生过的样子，这个罪魁祸首在他的房间里大大咧咧的换着衣服，丝毫没有廉耻，纽特只好踩着拖鞋躲到屏风后穿上自己的衣服，说是自己的，其实也都是忒修斯准备的，他根本顾不上是什么样子的衣服，只要能将他暂时裹得体面就可以了，忒修斯拉着他去办公室，说实在的，他摸不清楚头脑，要不是身上还痛的要命，纽特真要怀疑昨晚的一切都只是他自己臆想出来的了，忒修斯和往常一样指派着工作，但秘书一离开就立刻从办公桌挪到会客时用的沙发处，拉着纽特坐在他怀里，一只手翻阅着文件，另一只手揉着纽特的腰，他虽然不愿意承认，但这的确缓解了他的痛感。  
　　夏季闷热，尤其在这不怎么开窗的房间里，厚厚的地毯几乎不曾掀起，纽特感觉到一阵阵的热，但却没有什么汗，空气吸进肺里，吐出去的时候变得无比燥热，被忒修斯抱得紧紧的，他也不愿意再和他交谈，只得难熬地忍着。  
　　忒修斯没注意到身旁的男孩有什么异样，他专注地看着手里的文件，今年粮食的耕种情况也不错，合上那些文书，转头望向纽特的时候，他脸色红的病态，眼神也有些不对，忒修斯摸了摸对方的额头，发烧了，发烧了也忍着不说，忒修斯生气于这种无时无刻都在的忍耐力，“你发热了，纽特，我去叫医生来……”  
　　纽特听见忒修斯这么说了一句，顿时眼皮变重，黑暗从下往上渲染着，伴随轻微的眩晕和呕吐感，他失去了知觉。  
　　这已经不知道是纽特人生中第几次晕倒了，除了儿时那次病重，剩下的几乎都发生在沃德斯登庄园，迷茫中，他走进一间教室，外面还下着暴风雨，阴云让房间里漆黑一片，一些孩子们在打闹，一个长相可爱的小男孩冲着他微笑，他想回以笑脸，但顷刻之间，男孩的口中长出獠牙，红色的炽热的双翼在他身后支开，变成了一只恶龙，向纽特飞来，他往外跑着，阴暗的阶梯一层一层好像没有尽头，走廊中某扇窗被闪电击碎，冰冷的雨水浇在他脸上，刺骨的凉让他醒了，梦里那真实的恐惧还萦绕在心头，他攥了攥手指，企图从真实世界索取一点儿力量，然后他抓到了什么东西，他沿着自己握住的温热手掌往上看，忒修斯正坐在他床边，衣着一丝不苟地看着文件，他还带着眼镜，是的，到夜晚时这个年轻人的视力会变得不是那么好，那副细框眼镜让他的脸更显青年人的锋利与成熟了，因为纽特刚刚的那一握，忒修斯转头看向他，带走了他头上的那一阵刺骨的冰凉，是冰块，天知道在这个时代冰块是多么昂贵的东西。  
　　“不太热了。”忒修斯探了探纽特的额头，“没事了就好，以后你住在这里吧，离我的办公室更近一些，而且也不会有人来打扰。”  
　　纽特摇着头想要拒绝，忒修斯就突然地吻上来，辛辣混着茶气的液体被渡了过来，纽特毫无防备，被呛着咽下去。  
　　“我怕你不喜欢喝药，这味道有些太奇异了。”  
　　“……”  
　　“嗯……这间房间，和哈姆雷特的差不多，如果你想要找到我，你会知道该怎么做的。”  
　　“……”忒修斯好像一直在没话找话的样子，眼镜已经摘下了，前额有一些头发掉到眼前，遮住了他看纽特的视线。  
　　“晚安，纽特。”他有俯下身子带着药味儿的吻，印在了纽特额头上，还欲言又止的样子，照理来讲说了晚安该转身走人了，但忒修斯还是稳稳地坐在床边，一动也不动。  
　　纽特反抗不了，想要干脆装死，紧闭眼睛和嘴巴，只留着鼻吸作为和外界的唯一交流，过一会儿身边还是没有动静，布料见摩擦着，柔软触上了他的脸颊，和唇，纽特越是不回应，那人越是变本加厉似的，纽特睁开眼睛瞪着他，忒修斯便笑了。  
　　“如果……你害怕的话，我可以留下来……”  
　　纽特一个激灵，拼命摇着头，而忒修斯则眼里的笑意更加浓了，他挑挑眉，暗示着纽特，他这才发现自己还紧抓着对方的手，触电一样的松开了，这次不同于下午令他晕厥的高热，脸上因为窘迫而发烫充血了，他把自己缩在棉被里，不敢出来。  
　　忒修斯看着纽特像个煮熟了的寄居蟹似的，红透了脸藏起自己，隔着被子抱了抱他，就回了自己的卧室，他想用力地亲吻他，但他病了，太脆弱了，他怕自己不小心捏碎了这个风做的男孩儿，这段时间的相处和昨夜的交欢，让他明白不该把任何事情局限在一个既定的地方，忒修斯拉松了领带，燥热的夏季仍然要求每一位绅士着装整齐，他想，他该去裁缝那儿为纽特准备一些替换的睡袍。


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 贵族忒修斯/便宜姐夫纽特  
> 垃圾船 ooc

Chapter 8  
　　纽特一直没明白哈姆雷特的房间是什么意思，直到第二天清晨他在睡眼朦胧间看见忒修斯从房间的另一个门走进来，他知道了，这些房间之间一定设计了什么秘密的通道。纽特总是睡眠很浅，房间里多出了一个人自然是能察觉到的，年轻的男人最近总是突然出现在他的房间里，总是在清晨，索要一个早晨的吻，便匆匆地整理好外套离开了，这令纽特安心了不少，他不用有过多面对忒修斯的时间，生活好像又恢复了之前的平静一样，他有尝试着用柜子或桌子推挡着那扇门，可是第二天，所有的家具又回到了原来的位置，忒修斯依旧会用一个吻叫醒他，好像前一天夜晚那些费力的搬运都是他自己做的梦，身上的伤痕已经几乎没有了，除了脖颈出的那个咬痕正在长着新肉，他觉得这样不好，他的身体一天变得比一天健康，同时，他对忒修斯的排斥也越来越少，甚至那早晨的吻，睡意朦胧间不经意地给出了回应，纽特意识到自己在慢慢熟悉忒修斯，接纳忒修斯，罪恶和恐惧一天天远离他，地狱之火被那恶龙通通都吞噬了。  
　　纽特想要通过那扇门看看究竟忒修斯是怎么过来的，但他又害怕哪天和对方撞个满怀，于是纽特在走廊中观察了一下，他发现客房之间是两两对称的，也就是床挨着床，门远离着门那样，但办公室是东面的最后一间，它是单独在尽头的，于是门的方向也不太一样，不会有人经常在这间客房和忒修斯的办公室里呆着，自然没有人发现他和客房之间的墙壁未免过宽了些，那应该足以放下一条细廊或阶梯通往别的地方了，比如忒修斯自己的卧室。纽特不知道这座庄园最初的设计者是在做什么，这样设计在二楼主人卧室和三楼其他房间的密道，未免太过诡异了一些，纽特不敢细想，沃德斯登庄园中的秘密，他一个也不想再知道。  
　　和忒修斯之间相安无事，让纽特有一些放松了，他本能的将那个可怖的夜晚当做对方一时冲动犯下的错，在太阳升起的时候，他还对着东方为这个年轻人祈祷着，没人能将自己当成救世主，但他在这件事上却抱有种非凡的自我牺牲，命运埋下的种子，每一颗都并十分不经意，又影响巨大。  
　　神把我们使徒明明列在末后，好像定死罪的囚犯；因为我们成了一台戏，给世人和天使观看。(—— 《圣经》哥林多前书 4:9)  
　　纽特的新房间也对着一片花园，大马士革玫瑰肆意生长着，那些瓣叶稍大的植株蜷缩着向外伸展，近日的少雨天气反而使她们开得更美丽了，他常常站在窗前看着她们，以至于梦里都被那些花儿们召唤了去，纽特凌晨时便醒了，借着微亮的天光跑下了楼，他身上穿着一件白色的睡袍，边缘因为奔跑的速度飘了起来，一朵云从庄园飘到了花坛，仆人们送来的睡衣全部都是丝制的白睡袍，纽特不畏惧泥土会让衣服肮脏，他俯下身来，细细抚摸着刚刚抽出的叶片，柔软的生命还没接触到新一天的阳光而化作露水，花蕾还未绽放，植物的香气让他感到放松，他告别了那些清晨的玫瑰花，赶在仆人们开始劳作前跑回了自己的房间，这次小小的出行令纽特感觉到无比愉悦，让他想起童年时候父母要他早早上床，但他挂念着那书中未完的故事，躲着父母在客厅角落的灯旁悄悄阅读，睡意又悄然爬上，童年和花一同埋进了梦的土壤。  
　　太阳升起了，忒修斯最近比较忙，斯卡曼德家正考虑守候一家效益不错的羊毛纺织厂，但同时又需要那家工厂主长期合作的澳大利亚优质货源，几番纠缠着考察和议价，可算是闲下来，忒修斯已经好一阵没有骑马了，他早早地起床，去林中奔跑，而回来时却看见他的男孩儿在花坛前温柔地抚摸着花朵，他还穿着那精心挑选的白色睡袍，忒修斯没有靠近，仿佛靠近都是对这景象的一种亵渎，然后早上他照例穿过房间用一个吻来唤醒纽特，男孩今天睡得很沉，也许是因为早晨醒了一阵的原因，忒修斯舔舐着这个天使的唇舌，一只手伸进被子里，又探进睡袍中，直接抚摸着男孩光洁的皮肤，这样的作乱，纽特很快就醒了，他推开忒修斯，坐在床头等他离开，然而今天的忒修斯并不着急离开，他拿着一条领带塞进纽特的手里，“给我系领带？”  
　　语气是疑问的，但其中的意思若是肯定的，命令的。  
　　“我只会，双温莎结。”  
　　“当然可以。”忒修斯靠近了他，看着那直且瘦削的手指灵巧地在布料间穿梭，不消几分钟，一个坚挺好看的结就被打了出来，细致的纽特拉着调整角度，差不多的时候忒修斯亲亲他的手指，“有一些文件需要你处理，你一会儿到我办公室里来。”  
　　然而在办公室里，忒修斯好整以暇地坐在一处看着纽特，并没有什么要他做的事情，只是东一句西一句地胡拉乱拽着，把一些看起来无用的文件从a排到z，然后没多久，一个仆人进来和他说了些什么，忒修斯一脸满意地笑了，叫纽特快回房间休息去。  
　　纽特再回到房间的时候，他惊呆了，那些凌晨他曾抚摸过的大马士革玫瑰现在正成排地躺在他的床上，房间的窗台上，还有任何一个能被放上花朵装饰的地方，他瞪大了眼睛，那些花甚至还被剪了刺，一个拥抱从后面贴上来，忒修斯在他耳边轻声问着，“你喜欢吗，纽特？”  
　　这个年轻的未来子爵继承人正用一种拙劣的方式讨好他。  
　　“我……我并不是个女孩儿……”  
　　“但你也会喜欢它们的。”  
　　纽特从忒修斯的怀抱里挣出来，“不对，这不对……”  
　　忒修斯的眉毛拧了起来，纽特这又是在较什么劲儿？  
　　“纽特，我发觉你总是喜欢说些对的错的……因为你觉得美丽，我便剪下来送给你，这有什么不对的？你不高兴吗？”  
　　“那么花朵本身呢？他们又因为什么遭受着被折断，被迫提早枯萎的危险呢？因为人的爱吗？要是爱只能杀死人，不能将那称之为爱。”  
　　“你的意思是说，我折断了你，杀死了你吗？”这位年轻的庄园主已经有些生气了，纽特言语间好像就在影射他做出的事儿，他为对方准备的小惊喜反而成了错似的。  
　　纽特怔住了，什么？他并不是……  
　　“忒修斯，你在说什么…我只是觉得这些花应该长在他们应该生长的地方…”  
　　“那你呢？你应该在什么地方？嗯？”忒修斯双手抱胸，这一本应属于心理保守的姿势，反而看起来十分富有侵略性。  
　　“我不知道你在说什么，我不是植物，我是个……活生生的人。”纽特则赌了一口气，忒修斯根本是个以自我为中心的贵族小少爷，人要围着他转，连朵花都要为他服务吗。  
　　两个人就这么对峙着，屋子里充满了玫瑰的香气，而氛围却完全称不上浪漫，忒修斯甩甩手就离开了，没说一句话，纽特一个人坐在花朵中，也像受了什么委屈一样，抱着膝盖，呆呆地看着屋子里的一切。  
　　接下来的几天，纽特都没见到忒修斯，那扇特殊的门也很久没有打开过，那些被插在花瓶中的玫瑰被纽特照顾地很好，仍然旺盛又美丽。  
　　又一个礼拜日的夜晚，沃德斯登庄园夏季的第二次宴会又开始了，人们白天在教堂谦卑地祈祷着神保佑他们，晚上便换上华丽的衣着谈笑甚欢，斯卡曼德子爵邀请了几位美国的富商，大抵是和这个家族在海外的贸易有关系，英国的贵族们瞧不上那些粗鄙的美国人，但他们又需要和擅于经商的有钱人们周旋，聚会，一个能联系到上层阶级各方各面的场合，自然会在出行便捷的夏季频频举办，单身的小姐和先生们也都倚靠着这样的机会为自己的家族谋求利益，衣香鬓影，灯火通明，摇扇之间，香槟杯碰撞，便传达了无数讯息。  
　　纽特仍然需要出席宴会，这可能算是子爵对他的唯一要求了，新房间里的衣橱很大，被准备好的礼服任他挑选，纽特仍然穿着设计最精简的白色西装，宴会中会穿白色礼服的绅士并不多，但好在纽特总是呆在不显眼的地方，也不突兀。  
　　他好几天没有见到忒修斯了，目光不自觉地在人群里搜寻着，远远看见他和一些先生交谈着，那些人也像是贵族，因为他们是那么年轻，袖扣上的金属或宝石在高脚杯间折射着微光，忒修斯和一位先生靠得很近，那位先生……比起说是英俊，不如说是很美丽，柔软的金发向后梳着，眼角有些上挑，眉眼间散发着一种惹人喜爱的神情，如果不是那身剪裁合体的西装，纽特甚至觉得那是张女性的脸，纽特可以远远地看见两个人谈笑甚欢，交耳密谈着，忒修斯的眼神四下逡巡着，撞上了纽特的眼睛，笑意一下子就带上了点狠厉的意味，纽特心里一惊，匆忙低下了头，他不该看他的，他们现在隔开了，变成两个世界的，才是正确的。  
　　  
　　宴会将会举办三天，这仅仅是第一个夜晚，忒修斯结束了那些没有意义的寒暄和利益性质的交谈，他的姐姐甚至不愿意他和别的小姐们跳舞，毕竟这舞会上想和斯卡曼德家结成亲缘的家族还多着，举着杯子的手都酸了，忒修斯揉了揉手腕，早早回到了卧室，他和劳拉斯男爵闲聊时看见了纽特，这更让他难受了，几天没见到纽特，他还是和往常一个样子，丝毫没有什么因为自己而困扰的样子，这让忒修斯觉得自己是个傻瓜，尽想着别人，别人却没把自己放在心上，忒修斯叹了口气，他怎么能。  
　　一只小小的玻璃瓶放在他的枕边，忒修斯叫来了仆人问那是什么，他的贴身男仆表示并不清楚，而来更换烛台的女仆却大胆地回答了他。  
　　“My Lord, 那应该是纽特先生送来的。”在庄园中纽特是个特殊的存在，他既不会被称为主人，也不会被称作斯卡曼德先生，而是纽特先生，这么一个结合了礼貌用语和名字的混合用法，和他在这里存在的状态有些吻合。  
　　忒修斯拧开了那只小瓶子，是一些透明的液体，散发着玫瑰的香气，他想到前几天因为玫瑰发生了那段争吵。  
　　“你怎么知道是他？”  
　　“纽特先生他……他最近在厨房中出现了几次，仆人们也不敢拦着他，拿着一些玫瑰在小锅中煮着，反反复复的，这个小瓶子我有一直看见他拿着。”  
　　忒修斯把叫仆人们都退下了，他攥紧了那个小小的玻璃瓶，从抽屉里拿出劳拉斯男爵送给自己的一些小玩意儿，微笑着走向了房间隐秘的门。


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 贵族忒修斯/便宜姐夫纽特  
> 垃圾船 ooc
> 
> 有18r描写*慎入

Chapter 9  
　　纽特后悔了，忒修斯和那位绅士在一起时那么的开心，他不应该冒昧地把自己制作的东西放在他房间里，他只祈祷忒修斯没有发现，或者仆人们当做垃圾整理掉，只要别让忒修斯看见，怎么都可以，纽特摸了摸自己手指上不小心烫到的伤，在心里埋怨了自己几句，怎么总是这么懦弱。  
　　他在宴会上露了面，让子爵看见他有到场过，之后悄悄离开宴会厅回到卧室里，宴会将要持续三天，所以一些人会留宿在庄园里，他住在客房，这也是万万不能让那些客人们发现的，传出去可能又会是一桩丑闻吧，斯卡曼德家对自己家的女婿非常恶劣，刚刚成婚的一对夫妇，那男孩居然住在客房的角落里，可以想象曾经斯卡曼德小姐的那些事情也许都是真的，即便是事实，也是不能为人所知的东西，纽特想，他真是这个庄园中的幽灵，必要时出现，不必要时就塞进禁忌的诅咒瓶子里。  
　　纽特准备睡觉了，楼下的音乐声还没停止，他读不进去书，只好把门落了锁，防止有外来的人误入进这里，柔软的睡袍挂在身上，纽特打开了窗，夏夜的风灌进他袖子中，鼓起了整个衣衫，门被敲响了，纽特没有出声，这时候只要假装缄默，门外的人自然会离开，又有人敲响了门，还小声唤着他的名字，“纽特？”  
　　并不是他锁上的那扇门，是另一扇，纽特走近了那里，是忒修斯在敲门，过去他总是那样不管不顾地直接走进这扇门，好像这儿完全不是纽特的私人空间，纽特靠着门不知道该不该打开它，尽管没有锁，但仿佛在这两人之间有着什么样的约定似的，没人能轻易地打开它，又过了一会儿，忒修斯的声音传过来，“纽特，你睡了吗？”  
　　纽特屏着呼吸，尽管这扇门并不会能传出他呼吸的声音，他还是紧张地咬紧了唇，过了一会儿，沉默，沉默，只剩下沉默和屋子里的钟行走的声音。  
　　纽特知道自己做的是对的，但他的心里却怅然若失，忒修斯一定已经走了，他握着金属的门把手，思忖着，然后转动了它，他从没打开这扇门，他从不知道这扇门后是什么，门开了，忒修斯出现在他的眼前，他还在那儿，在那缄默的黑暗里，忒修斯怀里抱着一株大马士革玫瑰，和他上一次送的那些不一样的是，那株植物下连着根和土壤，他没有剪断它，有些湿润的泥土沾在他的手上，衣服上，他毫不在意，纽特看着他，像将自己的心连根拔起放在他面前一样。  
　　人人都看见你那盛开的花朵，挺拔的枝干，而除此之外，我仍然爱你那执拗歪曲的根，那藏在晦暗底下真实的一切。  
　　“忒修斯……”  
　　“我想也许你会喜欢，所以我就这样做了。”  
　　“我没法采摘全世界的花给你，但最可爱的这一棵，我能种在你身旁吗？”  
　　“你……你太蠢了……”纽特感觉自己要哭了，这个傻瓜一样的男孩在搞什么呢，他忍不住抱了抱对方，男孩一只手托着花朵，另一只手抱紧了纽特。  
　　他俩一起找了一个浅一点的花瓶将花种了进去，不合衬的玻璃花瓶和有些高的植株，就那么放在窗台上，像只误入矮灌木丛的长颈鹿，低头看着窗外不知所措，此时宴会已经接近尾声，悠扬的小提琴声从窗外传来。  
　　纽特和忒修斯肩并肩坐在床边，他拉着忒修斯的手，用手帕清理着他手上沾着的泥土，忒修斯的手掌很宽大，指节分明，指甲修剪地很整齐，忒修斯更高一些，纽特的脸离他很近，他只要稍稍低头，就能碰到他的头发，纽特抬眼看忒修斯，他们对视了，时间在那个刹那静止，柔软的手帕从手指之间滑过，掉落，忒修斯的双手包裹着纽特的，他们逐渐靠近对方，呼吸都与对方的交融，一个浅尝辄止的吻发生了。  
　　纽特的脸很红，他的心快跳到了嗓子眼儿，理智正渐渐冻结，忒修斯温柔地吻他，他的唇和那些花朵并无二异，只是在柔软上更多了温暖，他们相拥着倒在柔软的床上，忒修斯抚摸着他的手腕，抓过来亲吻着，被烫到的伤口也被治愈了一样，忒修斯就那么看着纽特，耳朵尖红得发紫，现在他们两个人是清醒的，没有酒精也没有暴力，一切发生的自然而温柔。  
　　“我收到了你给我的礼物，玫瑰纯露对吗？”  
　　纽特点了点头，他想把自己埋进枕头里，忒修斯抚摸着他的额头，那些用来遮挡视线的刘海这时候也不起作用了，必须得直面着那双灰蓝色的眼睛，笑意盛满了其中。  
　　“我很喜欢，闻到它让我想到你。”  
　　“我们不要生气了好吗？”  
　　“好吗？”  
　　忒修斯像个撒娇的孩子，鼻尖蹭着纽特的鼻子，“……嗯”，纽特小声回答着他。  
　　忒修斯松开了男孩的手指，向着他睡袍的扣子而去，“Now...”  
　　纽特紧张地绷直了身体，他前半生唯一的一次性体验并不好，那个夜晚时的恐惧和疼痛迅速地钻进他敏感的神经里，他几乎颤抖着要去攻击忒修斯了，忒修斯看出纽特的害怕，他明白自己上次真的太过分了，之前的做法就是个混球，“不要怕，纽特……相信我……”  
　　他一边隔着睡衣抚摸着纽特的身体，一边吻着他，唇齿之间缓慢的舔舐，温柔的触碰，慢慢让对方放松着，直到纽特面色绯红的恰当，有一些喘不过气时，忒修斯握住了他的下身，纽特倒吸了一口气，捂住了自己的脸，忒修斯轻轻笑了，他离开床边，吹灭了所有的蜡烛，纽特身上一下子轻松了，他睁开眼看看发生了什么，眼睛还不能适应黑暗，夜晚的微光下，那个男孩拉下自己的领结丢在地上，温暖的吻又再一次迎了上来，一只手带着某种力度抚摸着纽特的侧身，忒修斯发现纽特很怕挠痒，但碰他的侧身又会让他情动，那睡袍在不知不觉中被解开了，白皙的皮肤都染上了殷红，在月光下并看不清楚，忒修斯眯着眼睛，俯下身来舔吻着胸前的皮肤，另一只手还没有停下，纽特在对方手掌持续的律动中感受到一种快感，他不是个沉迷性欲的人，在神学院的时候，他们也不被允许，冷水是处理性欲的唯一办法，纽特知道有一些同学会在宿舍里隐秘地解决，但他没试过，也有人玩笑着撺道着纽特也试试，他是个优等生，绝对不会去做的，也因为这被几个同学们嘲笑了一阵日子，而现在那双温暖宽大的手抓着自己的性器官， 他的手指滑过顶端，反复抚摸着，纽特的腰本能地往上拱，然后一个瞬间，快感攀上了顶峰，白浊的液体喷洒了忒修斯一手。  
　　红发男孩眼神迷离，大口喘息着空气时，忒修斯脱掉了自己的衣服，纽特第一次和他坦诚相见，这个比自己小几岁的男孩，体型上却比自己大了一圈，他开始思考现在开始学骑马是否来得及，少年连臂膀都透露着力度，而身下与自己相似的器官已经充血胀大了起来，这会进入到自己的身体吗？忒修斯从口袋里拿出两个小瓶子，一个是他送给他的玫瑰纯露，另一个蓝色盖子的玻璃瓶，他不知道那是什么。  
　　忒修斯打开了纽特的礼物，然后洒了一些在他的锁骨，那纤细的少年甚至能盛住一点儿，玫瑰的香气从枕边逸出，忒修斯吻吻他的脖颈，又吻吻他的唇，“别怕，纽特，放松……”  
　　冰凉的膏状物伴随着忒修斯的手指向他身体里探进去，纽特感觉到冷和热在身体里穿梭着，渐渐习惯了异物感，他的眼睛已经湿润了，忒修斯涨得发疼，但他却不能太鲁莽，他的男孩太脆弱了，试探了一会儿，纽特的腰肢伴随着他轻微摆动，劳拉斯男爵给他的东西一定有着催促情热的作用，忒修斯扶着自己进入了纽特，身下的男孩大口的喘着气，慢慢抵达根部，他俯下身和男孩交换了一个玫瑰味道的吻。  
　　“你还好吗，纽特？嗯？”男孩柔软的像一滩水，只有轻声的呜咽从喉间溢出，忒修斯无法再忍下去，这么一个与自己身心相通的恋人，他想要拥有对方的欲望正疯涨着，他开始快快慢慢地在男孩身体里进出，白皙修长的双腿架在他肩上，他一定是个不爱运动的男孩，仔细看看还有几颗不显眼的浅色雀斑，忒修斯想要咬一口它们，尝尝是什么味道的，然后他做了，男孩的叫声突然变得高亢，“痛？”  
　　门外有一些喧闹的声音，宴会的客人们终于要休息了，尽管这是最尽头的一间客房，但仍然会有被人听见的危险。  
　　在沃德斯登庄园角落的客房里，发生着什么呢？  
　　忒修斯看见纽特那样惊慌的样子，又起了一点坏心思，他抱着他坐在了自己身上，突然变化的角度让纽特惊呼一声，抱住了忒修斯的脖子，忒修斯由下向上的吻着他，男孩的下身被顶弄着，头向后仰，美丽的脖颈拉出线条，忒修斯想如果他是吸血鬼，这时候就能咬断他的喉管，占有他的生命，他啃咬着纽特的喉咙，男孩意识不清楚地发出充满情色的声音。  
　　他们像一株茎根上生长的枝叶和花，生命来自一个源头，只是在成长中被分离开来，而此刻的相聚，发自内心深处的藤蔓纠葛着彼此留下痕迹。  
　　“忒修斯……我……我们……”纽特沙哑的声音从枕头的最底下传来，忒修斯不想再听见什么对错的，把他从枕头下捞出来，用一个吻截住了那句话。  
　　“阿尔忒弥斯，说些让我开心的话，好吗？”  
　　“我……我并不擅长讨人欢心。”  
　　“那你就说喜欢我。”  
　　男孩脸红红的窝回枕头底下，嗫嚅的发出几个模糊的音节，听不清楚是什么，但忒修斯内心无比愉悦。  
　　深夜时的风变强了，将窗吹出嘎吱嘎吱的声音，房间内情欲的味道已经散去，月光摇晃着退进屋子里，年轻的生命赤裸着拥抱彼此。


	10. Chapter 10

　　第一天的宴会上男人们谈政治，谈生意，第二天的宴会则是女人们拉拢人心，促成姻缘的好时候，第二天宴会上斯卡曼德家的少爷没有出现，直到更晚的舞会时，子爵夫人才把他从办公室里拽出来，今天詹姆士伯爵家的小姐路过城里，那位伯爵在女王面前也是说得上话的人，她好不容易才把对方请来，当然要让自己的儿子在伯爵小姐面前露露脸了。  
　　一整个白天，忒修斯和纽特呆在一起，他们并不是喜欢在床上消磨糜烂时光的人，他们都习惯早起，可能是庄园里唯二不那么像主人的主人了，更何况要纽特在大白天就和自己私通的对象赤身裸体地躺在一起，真的太过了，他一大早就抬着酸涩的腰想要起床，而忒修斯却搂着他不想他乱动，一向作息严谨的年轻庄园继承人竟然在赖床，撒娇着让自己的恋人留在身边。  
　　“纽特……再睡一会儿……嗯……”  
　　太阳已经升得很高了，异常晴朗的一天，房间内充满光亮，纽特看着忒修斯的脸，他赤着的臂膀，还有一些不那么明显的他抓出的痕迹，过分的清醒带来羞耻感让纽特脸红，他推开忒修斯，拉着睡袍遮住自己的身体，躲到衣柜的门后穿衣服。  
　　忒修斯早就醒了，他看着纽特头发乱糟糟的，像只炸了毛的小鸟，小步地跑到一边去，衣柜的门遮住了他的大部分身体，只留一双洁白的脚踝在视线里，忒修斯坐在床上，看自己的恋人穿戴整齐从衣柜处露出半张脸来，绿色的眼睛注视着自己，不知所措，太可爱了，忒修斯笑了，掀开被子想要把躲在衣柜后的小鸵鸟拉出来，而那个小动物却脸红着一溜烟地跑出了房间。  
　　这个男孩还不敢看一眼自己恋人的身体，忒修斯揉了揉额头，好吧，不能太心急了。  
　　纽特从秘密的夹缝间跑进了忒修斯的办公室，他有一星期没有来这里了，房间里的摆设还一如往常，甚至他上周三落下的一本小说还放在原来的位置，花纹精致的红茶杯放在一旁，像是有人才在那儿停留过，纽特拿起了那本书，试图抚平折起的页角，突然，办公室的门被推开了，一位金色头发的先生走了进来，纽特怔怔地望着对方，不知道说什么好，他昨晚见到过的，和忒修斯相谈甚欢的那位绅士。  
　　“早上好，劳拉斯男爵。”忒修斯的声音从纽特身后传来，他一手拎着领结，一手还握着暗门的把手，才推开来。  
　　劳拉斯男爵看着忒修斯和昨晚一样的衣服，还有面前这个姜红发男人慌张的样子，故事不需要被讲述，就已经在脑海里勾勒出来了，他一脸笑意地看着两个人，“早上好？忒修斯。”都快到了午餐的时候了。  
　　“那么，我想您就是小斯卡曼德先生吧。”劳拉斯男爵特意靠近了纽特，挑挑眉毛，眼光上下打量着，这个纤瘦的年轻人，浑身透露着一种温柔脆弱的气质，好像谁都能轻易地摧毁他似的。  
　　纽特慌乱着退后了一点儿，“您好，劳拉斯男爵。”  
　　忒修斯怪异地看着劳拉斯的这个举动，他靠得太近了，远远超过礼貌的，安全的界限，忒修斯不动声色地递上了红茶杯，一只胳膊隔在两人中间，“您需要喝杯茶吗？”  
　　劳拉斯男爵笑得更开心了，他没理会忒修斯手中的茶，而是按住纽特怀里红色封皮的书，“这是本不错的书，非常值得一读。”眼神里的深意让纽特看不懂，然后他便转身离开了办公室，劳拉斯暗自想着，斯卡曼德家的聚会还真是城里最有趣的事儿。  
　　忒修斯觉得这个美好的早晨被毁坏了，不过只是一点儿而已，他知道劳拉斯男爵喜欢什么样的人，在那些提供给贵族们服务的妓院里，他看见黛塔娜带着线条粗犷的男人走进劳拉斯的房间，人和人的秘密，若是留心，总能窥视到一点儿。  
　　他抽出纽特手中的书，抚平了封面，好像是一本爱情小说，讲着贵族和平凡女孩的故事。  
　　“我没读过太多小说，那些太像是无趣的幻想，诗歌和戏剧倒是不错，用最精简的篇幅表达最深刻的含义。”  
　　“经济政治和历史方面的著作但是读了不少，我的家庭教师一直这么教导我。”  
　　“纽特，读太多诗歌，让你变得忧愁善感，你该放下它们。”  
　　忒修斯也不知道自己是怎么了，絮絮叨叨地说着让自己都有些厌烦的话，但纽特没什么反应，只是低头摸着那本书的书脊，然后下一个瞬间，他就被搂住腰带到了沙发上。  
　　纽特看着忒修斯过于靠近的脸，那双蓝色眼睛里热情地过分，鼻尖碰着鼻尖，呼吸交织在一起，“我想听你说说话，纽特。你不说话的时候，我会担心你。”  
　　“我……我不知道……说些什么……”  
　　忒修斯凑近了咬了一下纽特的下唇，“什么都可以，对着我，你什么都可以讲，好吗，亲爱的？”  
　　什么？那个只有两个音节的称呼撞进了纽特的耳朵里，亲爱的？这样的讯息在他脑海里爆炸着，这并不是一个简单的礼貌用语，并不像信件的开头，总能称上一句我亲爱的大人，而是某种关系的昭示，不带有污秽和背德，纯粹与爱有关的，纽特的心脏在胸膛里跳得飞快，他本想只是点点头，想到忒修斯说的话，又缓缓张开了嘴巴，“好，忒修斯。”  
　　忒修斯搂着纽特，不自觉地靠近着他，嘴唇和脸颊相互触碰着，恋爱中的人就像有着某种磁力，吸引着他的爱人放不开手，日光在这样的时间里消磨掉。  
　　下午，有仆人来提醒忒修斯，他该和客人们去草场骑马了，这还是宴会前忒修斯订下的计划，而最后子爵却得到了自己的儿子身体不适，不方便出现的消息。  
　　而晚上的舞会，忒修斯就再没办法推辞了，这个庄园里好像就没什么人能拒绝子爵夫人的要求，这个贵族家庭出身的女人，无论外表还是一言一行都是二十多年来精心雕琢出来的，她是个精致昂贵的花瓶，但却是最有价值的那种。如果利益大于一切，那么对于子爵夫人来说，给自己的儿子攀上一份更好的前途则是最重要的。  
　　她笑意盈盈地拉着忒修斯走到伯爵小姐面前，只需要收起手边的扇子，身边人便明白要给这两个俏人儿留些单独的空间了，只有伯爵小姐的侍女还现在那儿，注视着他们的一举一动。  
　　“晚上好，詹姆士小姐，您的到来让沃德斯登的夏天都变得美丽了。”忒修斯将手放在胸口微微行了个礼，伯爵家的任何孩子，都有可能会是政治局面上的一枚重要棋子，尽管他现在还没打算进入政界，但随着年龄的增长，对于一个贵族青年才俊来说，这也只是时间问题。  
　　“您好，斯卡曼德先生，我也很高兴能被邀请到沃德斯登。”伯爵小姐对忒修斯的恭维十分受用，尽管褒赞的话她听得多了，但眼前的这位绅士非常儒雅英俊，而且并不像许多法国人那样袖子拉得松松的，涂着白脸那么孱弱，她最近可被父亲安排见了太多法国贵族，她根本不想到法国，或者德国去，可她又怎么能说的算呢，今天晚上她被斯卡曼德子爵家邀请过来也无非如此，他们想结交上伯爵一家，甚至想要和伯爵联姻，可惜这不可能，至少也要是公爵才会列入父亲的考虑范围，她今夜喝了一些白葡萄酒，甜味在嘴里一直散不去，尽管她不能和眼前这个年轻人结婚，但仍然可以享受浪漫的一晚。  
　　子爵夫人在不远处示意乐师们演奏些轻快的圆舞曲，到了年轻绅士们邀请单身小姐们跳舞的时候了，今天晚上斯卡曼德小姐就不能独占她的弟弟了，他肯定是要去邀请伯爵小姐跳舞的，而薇安又不甘心只能站在舞池外，毕竟她也是主人之一，怎么能孤零零地站在那儿。  
　　“詹姆士小姐，我能邀请您跳一支舞吗？”忒修斯伸出了手，然后只需几秒钟的等待，戴着白色蕾丝手套的美丽女孩便靠近了他。伯爵小姐和薇安小姐太太不一样了，她不计较那些虚实的东西，只要能享受当下，什么都不重要。  
　　莫扎特一首不那么出名的Sonata流动在大厅内，人们蠢蠢欲动了起来。  
　　忒修斯搭上了詹姆士小姐的腰，纤细的手指和腰肢都是贵族女孩们的资本，他们随着音乐转起了一个又一个的圈，裙边随着旋转拉出流畅的皱褶。他们的身体靠得很近，詹姆士小姐在女孩间算是比较高的，她的眼睛正好平视到忒修斯的唇，她看着这个年轻的男孩，正是彼此都登上社交场的年龄，她坏笑着往男孩唇边吹了一口气，忒修斯发觉了，然后垂下头来看了看对方，于情于理，他都该和这位重要的小姐调笑几句，但是却还要不失礼节，这有点刁难他，正当忒修斯不知道该说点什么的时候，一个熟悉的身影又钻进了他的眼睛。  
　　姜红色男孩不知什么时候就出现在了人群里，还是那身白色的礼服，无措地看着周围，几个旋转，忒修斯看不见他了。因为一直留心着周围，詹姆士小姐有些不悦，他的步伐缓慢了半个拍，跳舞时不专心的人，永远不会是社交场的宠儿的。再旋转过几个小节，他今天傍晚才分别的恋人就在舞池里和他擦肩而过了，而握着他手的人，正是自己的姐姐。  
　　他们各自拥抱着自己的舞伴，向前，向左，旋转，后退，然后再如此重复一遍又一遍，只有转身的一个刹那能看见对方，纽特看见忒修斯了，他不太会跳舞，而忒修斯的眼神完全没有任何帮助，那是锋利的，尖锐的，充满攻击性，如同鹰喙一样让人畏惧，他失神了，斯卡曼德小姐尖叫了一声甩开了他，然后他看见忒修斯的美丽舞伴在他下巴上落下一个吻。  
　　桌子和地面摩擦出尖锐的一声，周围的人依然旋转着优雅的身姿，好像没人注意到这尴尬的一幕。


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
　　大厅内音乐依然流动着，灯光在这一刻变成灰色，时间静止。  
　　忒修斯踩着最后一节的舞步，已经心不在焉，他的表情不知觉中就变了，连他自己都没注意到这有多不合时宜。  
　　他怎么在这里？  
　　姐姐怎么会把纽特拉过来跳舞？  
　　忒修斯完全不解，薇安很讨厌纽特，这他是知道的，别说舞会了，就算是平常，她都不愿意看纽特一眼，跳舞？纽特根本不会跳舞。忒修斯没太注意脚下拖慢了半个节拍，他和伯爵小姐靠的很近，对方用的香水想必也是十分高级的，但那股太靠近鼻翼脂粉味儿却让忒修斯很烦躁。他远远地看着纽特在舞池中小心翼翼地移动，那双眼睛不安地眨着，背却挺得很直。  
　　他在一个瞬间意识到，纽特很好看，过去的日子里他看待纽特的视角一直是不太寻常的，一开始，他将这个年轻人视作为了利益牵强附会的懦弱家伙，他从没仔细看过他的脸，只觉得姜红色的头发太过显眼，后来他听见他读书，看见他抚摸那些无人知晓的植物，在天寒地冻中悲伤或错愕，在深夜如同幻想中的精灵出现，他觉得那很美，是种孱弱且纯粹的美，再后来他终于能靠近他，拥抱他进怀里，他皮肤的温度和脸颊上的雀斑都变得生动了起来，忒修斯从未觉得有人会如此可爱，令他想要牢牢握在手里，而现在，他头一回从一个旁观者的角度来看这位小斯卡曼德先生，他穿着一身白色的礼服，得体大方，白色丝毫没有让他的肤色变得晦暗，姜红色的卷发也是如此特别，纽特的身材挺拔，平常谨小慎微地样子让他有点驼背，现在在舞池中移动，则是笔直且轻盈。  
　　他不反感纽特是个好看的青年这一事实，但他和自己的姐姐在一起跳舞，让忒修斯觉得，不舒服，他们......看起来很般配，是的，这一认知提醒着他，那是你的姐姐和姐夫，他们，是一对夫妻。他在旋转间看见姐姐的表情，她是微笑着的。忒修斯和薇安的关系并不像看起来那么好，他对姐姐没有什么依赖或者是亲近的感觉，从小母亲就更加宠爱姐姐，而父亲则早早地把他当作继承人来培养，因此，在薇安戴着美丽的珠宝和同龄人炫耀时，忒修斯却在努力地学习着，她所得到的一切全部是家族身份赋予的，而他所得到的却全部是自己争取的。在去年，薇安 斯卡曼德意外怀孕了，和一个马夫的儿子，一个粗鲁的男仆，父母为此而生气坏了，他们通过一些隐秘的手段处死了男仆，忒修斯是知道内情的，贵族家里个个都是光鲜亮丽的，而一转身是怎样可怖的阴影，没人知道。  
　　他的姐姐，太愚蠢了，是的，忒修斯不会这样表达出来，但作为一位贵族小姐，她真的有些过分愚笨了，她像是从来没想过未来，因为总有人会为她安排好一切，显然，忒修斯并不认为自己也应该属于那个“总有人”的范畴，他本以为她会在16岁之后嫁给某个有钱或者有权势的男人，然后离开沃德斯登，仅仅会在感恩节的时候见上一面，也许那就足够了。沃德斯登是属于忒修斯的，这座庄园就是他的城堡，他知悉每一块区域的历史，甚至是每一株绿植的栽种时间，是的，从他长成一个四肢修长有力的少年开始，就不曾让任何事情脱离他的掌控，他不会把这儿让给谁，也不会再让姐姐抢走他的那只小熊玩偶。  
　　这一刻他的目光变得如同鹰喙一般尖锐，锋利，带着煞人的攻击性，而没有任何一个人意识到，那来自于嫉妒。   
　　将这一切表情变化看在眼里的是伯爵小姐，她起初只是觉得这个男孩真有趣，詹姆士小姐没期待在白金汉郡能发生什么新鲜事儿，只是在乌斯河流域的一个经停站而已，斯卡曼德子爵夫人是个很善言辞的女人，居然真的说动她来到沃德斯登参加舞会，她喜欢这座新文艺复兴风格的建筑，但现在，她对眼前这个人更感兴趣。先是作为主人姗姗来迟，然后又极其自然地邀请她跳舞，这若即若离地态度詹姆士小姐尚未见惯，但她才是伦敦社交场上的宠儿，怎么能就这么认输，社交场上何来情情爱爱之类的东西，向来都是你来我往的博弈罢了。  
　　也许我能和他更进一步，能得到伯爵小姐的青睐，他一定很荣幸，子爵一家都会把这当成吹嘘的资本的，她向着忒修斯吹了一口气，这位年轻的斯卡曼德先生有那么一瞬间的错愕，不过还没来得及反应，她看见他的目光被别处吸引了，他在看什么？在想什么？圆舞曲正是在最欢快的节拍上，对方甚至分神到慢了半拍，她无法锁定对方的目光，优雅的人们在舞池中不断旋转，难道自己的方法（move）失效了，还是，只是隔岸观火？再之后，对方的眼神变得狠厉，与之前截然不同了，她有种预感，那人前的谦逊和亲和都只是精心伪装好的工具，这尖锐的一瞬间才是斯卡曼德的真正面貌。  
　　真有趣，我觉得我可以吻他，看看他还能怎么办？这一吻对伯爵小姐来说并不吃亏，一方面她算是回应了斯卡曼德子爵夫人那过分的热情，另一方面，今晚她也不需要应对其他想要结识她的男人们，伪装心有所属还是对每个人都游刃有余，她都能做到，但在这一个远离伦敦的平凡夜晚，她也想找些趣事儿做。  
　　忒修斯还不至于连这个吻都注意不到，他只是感到一阵疲惫，却仍然换上了一副笑脸，对伯爵小姐说着话，尤其在那时，已经发生了小小的插曲，纽特和姐姐都跑出了宴会厅，他要是再更心不在焉些，伯爵小姐没准儿也要失去耐性了，“亲爱的詹姆士小姐，如果您喜欢沃德斯登，子爵大人也将非常欢迎您多留下一段时间的。”  
　　“子爵大人？那么你呢？”  
　　“您应该比我更加明白我的心意，My lady。”  
　　一曲结束，忒修斯得体的微笑还维持地很好，而手却早就松开了，詹姆士小姐并不在意，她展开扇子遮住半张脸，“当然了，这位先生。”  
　　从旁人来看这仿佛是一对很有希望地年轻男女，而他们自己却更加了然真正的情况。  
　　忒修斯离开了宴会厅，他不知道纽特往哪个方向走了，他得找到他，这个想法好像总从他认识纽特开始就是这样，在冰冷的湖边，在第一次的夏日舞会上，他都在寻找他，忒修斯相信命运会带他到自己想要去的地方，但这一次，他毫无头绪。他可以一间间屋子走过去，推开一扇扇紧闭的门，他拥有这样的权力，但忒修斯畏惧了，如果当他推开某扇门，看见的是两个人，如果是薇安和他在一起，忒修斯又该怎么办，他甚至没有任何站在他们之间的理由。威廉斯只是庄园里的男仆，而且是用卑劣的手段压制住了纽特，他有一万个理由将他们分开，但如果是薇安，他们才是在教堂里接受过所有人祝福的两个人，而他，只是个弟弟。  
　　他们是一起离开宴会厅的，虽然薇安走的时候看起来有些生气，但纽特紧随其后就跟了过去，他们，他们......几乎要被这样的想法折磨疯了，忒修斯不知不觉走进了长廊，这里连接着夏日的凉亭，偶尔会在这儿举办小型的品酒会，但因为很少有人过来，仆人们并没有放置灯火。他不抱任何希望，朝前走着，在一片晦暗中，他看见了那个白色的身影，命运也许是波折的，它让你沮丧，但也给人希望。  
　　男孩坐在角落里，被灌木丛挡住了一大半，忒修斯直觉那就是纽特，他快步走上前，“纽特？”  
　　白色的身影突然挺直了背，在脸上抹了一下转过身来，他看起来又孤独又悲伤，湖绿色的眼睛尚未干涸，在夜色中能看见他左脸颊上浅浅的阴影，忒修斯感到一阵复杂的情绪，他心疼他但又有侥幸的喜悦掺杂其中。  
　　“忒......”纽特的声音带着一点沙哑，是些微的气音从喉间发出，连一个完整的名字都还没说出的短暂瞬间，忒修斯用力抱住了纽特。  
　　"I'm here."（我在这儿。）  
　　"And no one can take you."（没有人能带走你。）  
　　  
　　小男孩曾经以为他丢失了自己的毛绒小熊，他因此难过地无法呼吸，但等他长大了，他才发现，他的小熊被其他人抢走了，而且对方还扯断了四肢抛弃了它。他以为自己不会再对任何人产生依赖，但这一刻，他找到了自己的小熊玩偶，并牢牢抱住了他。


End file.
